It Had To Be You
by potterxlove98
Summary: Just when Hermione Granger thought that Draco Malfoy was out of her life forever she ends up having to plan his wedding. Will she let her hatred for him get in the way of her professionalism or will it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

**A/N:**** I'm back! Did you miss me? You probably didn't because I ended Unexpected Attraction yesterday. I hope that you like this story. It's not very dramatic it's just a cute romantic Dramione fic. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was sitting in her office writing a letter to her best friend Harry Potter. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Hermione's partner Cher Williams. Cher was a very pretty girl. She had straight brown hair that went down to her middle back. Cher had a heart shaped face with soft features. Finally she had these beautiful sky blue eyes. Hermione envied her beauty but was perfectly happy with the way she looked.

Hermione had changed since her Hogwarts days. Her hair was no longer bushy and her teeth were completely straight and small. She had filled out in the right places and she even wore a little bit of makeup. Men had even started to notice her more.

"Hermione, sorry to bother you but someone is here to see you. She says that she'll pay you a lot."

Hermione looked up at Cher and smiled. "Of course, send her in."

Hermione was the owner of a very successful wedding planning business. She had put all the others out of business. She was the best of the best. She loved her job. She loved to make people extra happy on the happiest day of their lives.

Cher came back into Hermione's office with a young girl who looked about twenty-one years old. "Hermione, this is Astoria Greengrass." She turned to face Astoria. "You're in great hands, Hermione is amazing."

Hermione got up from her chair and went up to the two women. "Thank you Cher. Let me know if anyone else comes in." Cher nodded and closed the door as she left. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's great to meet you." Hermione stuck her hand out.

Astoria smiled and took Hermione's outstretched hand. "Astoria Greengrass, the pleasure's all mine. Thank you for meeting with me."

Hermione smiled back, "No problem. Come sit so we can talk." Both women sat down across from each other. "So tell me, what is it that you would like me to do for you?"

Hermione studied Astoria. She had long blonde hair that went down to her lower back. She had beautiful green eyes and had pale skin. She looked familiar. Maybe she was related to Daphne Greengrass.

"I would love it if you would do my wedding, Hermione. You see, I want it to be so special and I know that you're the best. I'll pay you as much as you want."

"I would love to do your wedding. Of course, after we figure out everything that we're going to do I'll then give you the price. Who are you marrying?"

Astoria smiled, "That's a surprise. Anyway, any price will do. I can spend as much as you would like me to."

"Okay, do you want to get started now?"

"Sure, do you want to talk here or would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Coffee would be great."

* * *

"You're kidding! So you went to school at Beauxbatons in France but grew up in England. Why didn't you just go to Hogwarts?" **(A/N: I changed Astoria's life so it would be more interesting.)**

"Well Hermione, my sister Daphne was already at Hogwarts and she didn't want me to be there too so my parents decided to send me to France to study there. That's why I have an English accent."

"That's so cool. You said that you're two years younger than Daphne right?"

"Yes, I am. My fiancée was in the same year as her. You were also in her year."

"I know that. We barely spoke though. Will we be meeting your sister anytime soon?"

"Well of course, I'm appointing Daphne as my Maid of Honor. She'll be around soon enough to help with the wedding."

"So what date are you thinking for the wedding?"

"December twenty-first, it's in the winter time so I think that it's perfect. Plus it's right before Christmas."

"That's perfect. It's a great date. Currently I don't have any weddings planned for that date so we're good. Since you want a huge wedding I'll need to have Cher, my partner, help me on it. Are you okay with that?"

"That's perfect." Astoria looked down at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late, Drake's going to kill me. Listen, thanks for meeting with me. I'll see you again soon." Both girls got up and shook hands. They both apparated to their flats.

* * *

So Astoria's fiancée's name is Drake. Interesting, Hermione didn't know anyone of that name. She changed into her pajamas and sat down on her bed and began to think. Crookshanks crawled onto her lap and Hermione subconsciously began to stroke his fur. She needed to call Cher. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number. **(A/N: Yes, they have cell phones. Business purposes.)**

"Hello?"

"Hi Cher, it's Hermione. Look, I'm going to need your help on the Greengrass account because she wants it to be huge. She wants the date to be December twenty-first and I already checked and made sure that we didn't have another wedding planned for that day."

"Hermione, I would love to help you. Did you find out who the rich girl's marrying?"

"She said it was a surprise but as we were leaving she let his first name slip. She said it was Drake. Do you know anyone by that name?"

"Well, I have a three year old cousin named Drake but I doubt that it's him. Sorry Hermione. Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione hung up the phone and lied down on her bed. She instantly fell asleep thinking about this mysterious Drake.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. She apparated to St. Mungo's hospital and went straight to the children's ward. She immediately went to her first patient. "Hello, I'm Hermione. I'll be taking care of you today. What's your name?"

Hermione volunteers at St. Mungo's in the children's ward. She's been doing it for four years. Her first patient was a little boy who looked around seven years old. He had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had a cast around his leg. Hermione assumed he had broken it.

"I'm Michael! I hurt my leg falling off a tree. Are you going to make me feel better Miss Hermione?"

Hermione ruffled his hair. "I'm going to make that leg of yours as good as new."

She began to mutter some spells and gave him a potion. "No! I don't want to drink the potion!"

Hermione smirked. She grabbed a candy out of her pocket from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Michael, did you know that I'm friends with the Weasley twins?" **(A/N:** **I know that Fred is dead haha that rhymed. But I love him so he's alive in this fic.)**

Michael's eyes widened. "Really? They're so cool!"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I'm not supposed to do this but if you drink this potion I'll give you a special candy from their store that no one has tried yet. Is that a fair trade?"

The boy nodded fiercely and swallowed the potion. He gagged but then held out his hand towards Hermione. "Can I have that candy now Miss Hermione?"

"Can you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're like my mummy. _May_ I please have that candy now Miss Hermione?" Hermione laughed and handed the candy over to Michael. She went on to her other patients and then headed off to her real job.

**A/N:**** This chapter was short and sweet. Please tell me what you think. Does anyone know who this mysterious Drake is?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling owns it all!

**A/N:**** So what did you think of the first chapter? The story is going to get a lot better I promise. Just give it a chance. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Two

When Hermione walked into her building she was immediately attacked by Cher. "Hermione! You're finally here!"

"Sorry Cher, I lost track of time with the kids. What is it that you need?"

"That's okay. Anyway, Greengrass wants us to meet her for lunch at noon." Cher glanced at her watch. "Which is now, so let's go." The girls disapparated away to meet Astoria.

* * *

The girls ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione spotted Astoria and tugged Cher to follow her. Astoria pulled Hermione into a hug and stuck her hand out to Cher. After Cher shook Astoria's hand, they all sat down at a booth.

"I'm so glad that you guys agreed to meet me today. I was hoping to ask you a question about the wedding."

Hermione was the one who spoke next. "Okay, go ahead."

"Well I was thinking, since this wedding is going to be so big I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me at my manor until the wedding."

Hermione looked over at Cher. Cher looked like she wanted to puke. Rich purebloods like Astoria sickened Cher.

Before Hermione could get a word in, Cher spoke. "Look Miss Greengrass-"

Astoria interrupted her. "Please, call me Astoria."

Cher rolled her eyes. "Look _Astoria_, Hermione and I have a lot of work to do. Between all of the weddings and her volunteering, we barely have any time for ourselves."

Astoria raised an eyebrow, "Volunteering?"

Hermione cut in before Cher could say anything rude. Sometimes that girl just didn't know how to hold her tongue. Hermione explained to Astoria all about her volunteer work at St. Mungo's. Astoria's eyes widened at all the work Hermione did.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much you did. I'm sorry."

Hermione laughed, "What's there to be sorry for? I love what I do. I have one more wedding that I promised to do but after that I guess I can move in. I can assign the small weddings to Cher and the larger weddings will just have to wait. Cher won't have to move in because she needs to take care of the other weddings and other important things. I'll move in as long as I still get to do my volunteering."

Cher shot Hermione a look that clearly said, 'What the hell are you doing?' Hermione shrugged at her friend.

"Oh Hermione, thank you! Of course you can still do your volunteer work. I now know how much it means to you. When do you think that you'll be moving in?"

"Well, it'll have to be after I finish the wedding I'm currently doing. The wedding is in a week. If you want, you can come to see my work in action."

Astoria's eyes were dancing. "That would be wonderful. Would it be okay if I brought my parents to see it as well? You see they're coming to help with the wedding and they're dying to see your work."

"I assume that it would be fine. Do your parents know that I'm going to be doing the wedding? You know a muggleborn?"

"Oh Hermione, don't be silly! When I told them that you were the best in the business they said that they didn't care if you were a house elf." All three women laughed at this.

Hermione looked down at her watch and grabbed Cher. "Astoria, it's getting late. We'd better be off. I'll see you soon!"

* * *

For the next week Hermione worked tirelessly on the upcoming wedding she was doing. It was the wedding of her good friends Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. It was a large wedding mostly because of Hannah's side. Neville had his grandmother and his friends. Whenever she got the chance she would go to lunch with Cher and Astoria to talk. Most of the time they wouldn't even talk about the wedding. All the rest of Hermione's time was taken up by her volunteering. She barely got any sleep that week.

* * *

Today was the day. It was Neville's wedding. Hermione took a quick shower and changed into nice clothes. Not only was she the wedding planner but she was also invited. She wore a tight black dress that was sleeveless. It was not strapless. The dress went just under her knees and she had black high heels. She grabbed her small glittery black purse and her wand. She apparated to the venue Neville was getting married at.

It was outdoors and beautiful. Hannah had picked it out and Hermione absolutely fell in love with it. She ran into Hannah's dressing room and was shocked with how beautiful Hannah looked. "Oh Hannah, you look amazing. Neville might just faint when he sees you."

Hannah ran to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Hermione, you're the greatest. Thank you for everything. This is the most wonderful thing you could've ever done for me. Thank you. This is the happiest day of my life."

Hermione felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. "Hannah you are amazing. Now come on. The wedding starts in five minutes." Hermione led Hannah out to the waiting room and left her there with her father as she walked outside to check on everything else. Hermione spotted Neville and ran over to him. She pulled him into a hug.

"Are you ready?"

Neville's eyes were wide with fear but he was smiling. "I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams. Can you believe it Hermione? Me? I'm marrying the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He glanced over at her. "Besides you of course." Hermione laughed so hard that she had to clutch her stomach.

"Neville, I love you. I'm so happy for you." The music began to play. "The wedding's starting. Good luck!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

When the bride and groom said 'I do' and kissed, it was time for the reception. Hermione made sure that everyone was doing his or her job. She was in the middle of inspecting the food when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a _very_ pregnant Ginny Weasley. There was dead silence for about a second when suddenly both girls screamed.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you in forever! You're huge!" Hermione received a murderous glare from Ginny after that comment. "I mean the baby is huge. Let me touch him." Hermione felt a soft kick and she burst out laughing.

Hermione again received another tap on her shoulder. This time when she turned around she saw a man with green eyes, messy black hair, and a lightning scar on his forehead. "Harry! I missed you!"

Harry laughed, "You never have time to visit us anymore Hermione. You're always working."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. "Harry, I love my job. Besides, you know that I can't give up my volunteering."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. "You need to rest Hermione."

"Harry, I'll be fine."

Ginny rejoined the conversation, "Harry, let's go congratulate the newly weds. See you later Hermione!"

Hermione kissed her friends goodbye and went back to inspecting everything. It all needed to be flawless. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Astoria Greengrass approaching her with an older couple, which she assumed were Astoria's parents. She hugged Astoria and held her hand out to the older couple. Once they were all acquainted Hermione decided to speak.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. I hope that you enjoyed the ceremony. I assure you that Astoria's will be flawless."

Astoria's mother was the first to speak. "Everything was lovely dear. Oh and please, call me Genevieve. I can't believe that you did all of this. It's absolutely amazing. That's probably why they call you the best in the business right?"

Hermione blushed, "Thank you so much. I assure you that Astoria's wedding will be amazing. I'll be moving into her manor soon enough and everything will go into place."

Hermione continued to converse with the Greengrasses until the reception was over. She kissed all of her friends goodbye and made sure that everything was in order before she left to her flat.

She threw off her shoes and started the bath water. Once the tub was full she took off her clothes and relaxed into the pool of water. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. That's when she realized. _I'm meeting Astoria's fiancée tomorrow._

**A/N:**** As you probably guessed the next chapter will reveal Astoria's fiancée. Please tell me what you think. I know that I didn't go into detail about Hermione's volunteer work. There's a whole back-story as to why she refuses to give it up. It'll be explained soon enough.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, sadly I'm not an extremely rich genius British woman by the name of JK Rowling.

**A/N:**** So this is when the story begins to get good. Hermione will finally be meeting Astoria's fiancée. How do you think that the meeting will go?**

Chapter Three

Hermione woke up with a major headache. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Crookshanks jumped up on Hermione's bed and began to purr as Hermione pet his fur. All Hermione wanted to do was stay in bed all day. She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she bolted up and groaned. _I have to meet Astoria's fiancée today._

She dragged herself out of bed and started the shower. She closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her body. She washed her hair and her body. When she finally finished she quickly dried herself and her hair. Hermione picked out one of her nicest business dresses. _Better make an impression._

Hermione grabbed some Sleakeazy and put it in her hair to make it extra nice. She applied a small amount of makeup and slipped on her heals. She gave herself a brief once over and smiled. She heard a knock on her door and went to open it.

The door revealed Hermione's good friend and partner Cher. "Cher how is it that you're always on time?"

Cher smiled and waltzed in sat down on Hermione's table. Cher was wearing a tight black dress that was similar to the one that Hermione wore to Neville's wedding. "Well Hermione, I have this thing called an alarm clock. Maybe you should get one. Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "I have the biggest headache. I can't believe that we have to meet Astoria's fiancée today. Do you have any potions on you? I ran out last week."

Cher shook her head and smiled. She reached into her purse and passed the potion to Hermione. "You overwork yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes and drank the potion. She pulled a face and stuck her tongue out. "That was disgusting. Let's go. We have to meet Astoria at her manor."

* * *

"I'm so excited that you're finally going to meet my fiancée. The reason I kept it a secret was because I just wanted it to be a surprise. When did you say that you'd be moving in?"

"I'm excited to meet him. I'll definitely be moving in this week." Hermione, Cher, and Astoria were walking towards the living room.

"Oh there he is. Hermione I want you to meet my fiancée Drake."

Hermione smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Hermione, it's great to finally-" Hermione stopped in shock. She was face to face with Draco Malfoy. She balled her outstretched hand into a fist and grimaced. "Of course."

Malfoy shot her his famous smirk. "Missed me Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was about to retort when Astoria started speaking. "Do you guys know each other?"

Hermione turned to face Astoria with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yes, um, as you know we went to school together. We weren't exactly what you would call friends."

Astoria slowly nodded. "Oh yes, Daphne mentioned something about you two knowing each other. She didn't really elaborate though. Well, it's great that you two know each other so now we don't have to go through the whole awkward meeting stage."

Hermione just nodded in response. Malfoy turned back to face Hermione and Cher. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Any other girl would've blushed or giggled but Cher was not one of those girls. She knew all about Malfoy. She rolled her eyes. "The name's Cher, Cher Williams."

Draco took her hand and kissed it. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Cher."

Cher snatched her hand back in disgust. "The pleasure's all yours."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "How come I've never met you before?"

Before Cher could snap, Hermione cut in. "She went to Hogwarts with us. She was in Hufflepuff. That's the reason you never met her, you didn't talk to Hufflepuffs remember?"

Malfoy scowled and Astoria looked confused. "Drake, why didn't you talk to Hufflepuffs?"

Malfoy paled and Hermione felt bad. Why she felt bad, she would never know. "Draco was very into himself at school. He really only talked to the students in his own house. He was a bit shy." Hermione was uncomfortable with how easy Malfoy's first name rolled off her tongue. Astoria nodded in response. Hermione turned to Cher. "Cher why don't you talk to Astoria about the wedding plans while I speak to Draco in private."

Cher rolled her eyes but followed orders. Hermione was about to grab Malfoy when Astoria spoke. "Hermione, why do you need to talk to Drake in private?"

Hermione put a fake smile on her face and turned to face Astoria. "It's my policy. I like to talk to the husband-to-be about what he wants to do for the wedding. I've realized that they don't really speak their mind when their fiancées are in the room."

Astoria nodded. "Okay, don't take too long."

Hermione smiled and turned back around to face Malfoy. Her smile immediately turned to a frown. "Follow me." She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. When she let go she expected him to wipe his arm or scowl in disgust. Instead he just stood there.

He smirked at her, "So you're the wedding planner?"

She smirked back at him, "The best of the best." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Look Malfoy, this is my job and I take it _very_ seriously. I'm going to be professional about this. I don't care what our past is _Draco;_ I refuse to act like a child. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. "I understand." Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "Just one thing _Hermione_, how is it that you made yourself such a successful wedding planner when your love life is, well, not successful? What was it that I read? Oh yeah, you left Weaselbee at the alter right before you said I do."

Hermione felt her blood boil to her cheeks. She clenched her fists. She tried to keep her cool, she really did. She couldn't take it, he went too far. She turned around and punched him in the face. She had a flashback to third year when she did the same thing.

Draco fell to the ground and grabbed his nose. Hermione walked up to him. "My professionalism starts now." Hermione walked up to the door. She turned back to face him. "Come on."

She walked inside with Draco following behind. He was still clutching his nose. Astoria immediately spotted them. "Oh Draco! What happened?" Hermione spotted Cher giving her a thumbs up.

Draco was about to open his mouth when Hermione interrupted. "Draco had a little accident. No big deal."

Astoria gasped. "Oh Draco! How did this happen?"

Draco glanced at Hermione and caught her glare. "I-I slipped and fell. It's okay."

Astoria pulled him into a hug. "Will this show at the wedding?"

Hermione shook her head. "No I'll fix it right now." She walked up to Draco and muttered a couple spells. His nose was immediately fixed.

Astoria thanked Hermione. "Well, since Draco isn't at one hundred percent, we'll just continue this tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and got ready to apparate. "Cher are you coming?"

Cher nodded. "Yes, go ahead. I got to go to the loo. I'll be there in a minute."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, just go to the office. I'll be there in about an hour. I'm going to visit the kids."

* * *

When Hermione was gone Cher turned to Draco and Astoria. Time to put on the charm. "Astoria darling, I need to speak to Draco in private for a moment. Is that okay?"

Astoria nodded and left them alone. Draco turned to face Cher. "So what is it that you need?"

Cher's fake smile fell and she glared at Draco. "Now you listen here Malfoy, Hermione is amazing. She is my best friend. She's gone through a lot of crap over the past couple of years. Now just when she's getting back on the right track, you show up. I swear Malfoy if you give her any trouble, I will personally deal with you myself."

Draco swiftly nodded. With that, Cher apparated out of the manor.

**A/N:**** Love it? Hate it? Cher's a tough cookie. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would be together.

**A/N:**** So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. As you can probably tell, Cher is not your average hufflepuff. I love writing about her. What will happen next?**

Chapter Four

Hermione walked into her office with a smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Hermione turned to face the person who questioned her. It was Cher.

"I just came back from taking care of the cutest little girl."

Cher smiled but then went serious. "What did she have?"

Hermione knew why Cher was asking. "Don't worry, it was nothing serious. She just broke her arm. I told her the story of _Cinderella_ and that was it."

Cher smiled again. "Good. I'm sorry to bring down your spirits but aren't you moving to Mrs. Ferretface's manor today?"

Cher did bring down Hermione's spirit. That's all she needed, to be near Malfoy all the time. "Oh, I forgot. I might as well get going. I'll see you later."

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door as she waited outside of Astoria's manor. She really needed a piece of gum. She began to rummage through her purse looking for gum. She heard the door open; she didn't look up as she began speaking. "Hello Astoria, how are you? I-" Hermione had finally looked up from her bag to face the door. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco, of course, was wearing his signature smirk. "Well, I live here. Where else would I be?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You-you live here? Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, because I live with my fiancée. Are you feeling okay Granger?"

Hermione scowled. "Great. Now I have to spend even more time with you. Where's Astoria?"

As if on cue, Hermione heard Astoria calling from the kitchen. "Drake! Please let Hermione in! If you don't mind, could you please show her to her room?"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Yes Tori!" He looked back at me. "Come on Granger." Hermione burst out in laughter. Draco was glaring at her. "What's so funny?"

Hermione finally caught her breath. "Malfoy you-you, 'Yes Tori!'" Hermione imitated his voice. "If only Harry and Ginny could see you now!"

Draco grunted and grabbed Hermione by the arm. He dragged her upstairs and led her to her room. It was completely empty except for a bed in the middle. Hermione looked around and began to mutter a couple of spells. Instantly the room was an exact replica of her bedroom at her flat. She smiled.

"_This _is what your room looks like?" Hermione's room was purple with a queen size bed in the middle. There was a black bookshelf with many books in it. There was a black chandelier dangling from the ceiling. She also had a nightstand next to her bed with the new alarm clock Cher bought her. There were little hand made objects placed all around the room. They all pretty much had the same message on them, 'Thank You Miss Hermione! From _insert name here.'_ These were all presents from the children Hermione had taken care of.

She turned to face Draco. "Yes Malfoy, this is what my room looks like. Is there a problem with it?"

He looked around the room and then zeroed his eyes on her. "No it's just that it's not the kind of room I would see you in. What's with all the hand made stuff?"

"What did you expect my room to look like? Did you expect it to have red walls with gold furniture and lions everywhere?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "All of the _hand made_ stuff are gifts from the children I take care of."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You take care of children?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh never mind. Let's go! I don't want to keep _Tori_ waiting." She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs. She spotted Astoria and let go of Draco's arm.

"Hermione! It's so wonderful to see you again. I believe that you've gotten settled?" Hermione just nodded in response. "Good. Now will Cher be joining us today?"

Before Hermione could say anything, Draco cut in. "Yeah Granger, will the feisty little Hufflepuff be joining us?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, _Cher_ should be here in a couple of minutes." She turned to face Draco. "What do you mean by feisty?"

Draco shrugged. "All I'm saying is that she is not your average Hufflepuff."

Hermione was about to retort when she was interrupted yet again. "I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Malfoy." Hermione turned around and saw Cher. She was smirking at Malfoy. When she turned back to face Draco she saw that he was also smirking. It was like they were having a smirking contest.

"All right!" Hermione couldn't take anymore of their nonsense. "Let's get to planning this wedding. I think that we should start with the venue. Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone nodded in response. Before they could apparate, Astoria's parents walked in. "Hello everyone, my huband and I were wondering if we could go with you guys to find a place for the wedding?" Hermione nodded and they all held each other for side along apparation.

They landed in Hermione's office. "Okay, first off, we need to know how big this wedding is going to be." Hermione turned to face Draco and Astoria. "How many people are you planning on inviting?"

Draco was about to open his mouth but was cut off by Astoria. "About nine hundred." Hermione's eyes widened and so did Draco's.

Draco turned to face Astoria. "N-Nine hundred? Tori, darling, I thought that we were only going to be inviting family and friends?"

Astoria shook her head and laughed. "Exactly! But we also have to invite the press. You know, the _Daily Prophet_ and Rita Skeeter."

Hermione stiffened at that woman's name. "Y-You're going to invite Rita Skeeter?"

Astoria turned to face her with a worried look on her face. "Oh, Hermione I'm sorry. If you don't want us to in-"

Hermione cut her off and dismissively waved her hand. "Oh no, it's okay if you invite her. It's your wedding, not mine. I'm fine with it as long as she stays far away from me."

Astoria nodded and Draco looked confused. "What's wrong with Rita, Granger?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond without sounding rude. She tried her hardest to sound professional. "I-I uh, I'm just not very fond of the woman, that's all. Can we get back to the venue now?"

Draco still looked confused and was about to say something but didn't when he received a glare from Astoria. "Yes, of course. Please continue, Hermione."

Hermione gave her an apologetic smile. "Look Astoria, I know that you have a lot of friends but there aren't any places to have a wedding that big. You're going to have to narrow it down to at most about six hundred people."

Astoria frowned but nodded. "Okay, do you have any place in mind that would fit that many people?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, in fact, I do. Come on." Everyone grabbed each other and Hermione was hit with the familiar sensation of side along apparation. They landed on grass. The place was beautiful. It had large trees with white flowers in them. There were statues everywhere and a large fountain in the middle. Behind the fountain was a platform that would obviously be used as the altar.

Astoria gasped, "Hermione, this is beautiful! I love it!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, this was used for Pansy Parkinson's wedding to Theodore Nott. It was absolutely gor-"

Astoria's father interrupted Hermione. "No, no, no. We will not have this wedding at the same place as that Parkinson filth."

Astoria gasped. "Father!" She turned to Hermione. "Sorry, it's just that he's not really a fan of the Parkinson family. Unfortunately we can't use this venue."

Hermione nodded. _How picky can they be?_ They all grabbed each other again as Hermione took them to another venue. "This venue has not yet been used. It's very nice. You'll be able to fit many people. Do you like it?" The venue was similar to the one they had come from. Again, it was outside and there were statues everywhere but there was no fountain. Hermione personally liked the fountain but it was still nice.

Hermione spotted Draco and Astoria deep in conversation. "Drakie I love it! Please, oh please can we pick this one? Hermione said that it'd fit a lot of people just like we want!"

Hermione noticed that Draco was visibly uncomfortable. "Tori, sweetheart, it's very nice but are you sure that you want so many people. I mean I-" Astoria was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Drakie?" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He nodded in agreement. Astoria squealed and hugged him.

Cher grabbed Hermione by the arm. "I've never seen someone with a head so full of air."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Except maybe Lavender Brown." Both girls laughed again. Thinking of Lavender made Hermione's heart sink. Thoughts of Lavender lead to thoughts of Ron and Hermione didn't want to think about him.

Hermione was snapped out of her trance when Draco came up to her. "This is the one."

She made sure that no one was around and broke into a wide grin. "Oh Drakie! Thank you for picking this amazing venue!" Hermione and Cher burst out into fits of laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." By this time Hermione and Cher had tears rolling down their cheeks. Draco's face was priceless. "That's enough. Come on we have to continue planning."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "That nickname takes me back to our Hogwarts days when you had Pansy hanging all over you." Draco just glared at her. She pretended to pout. "Oh Drakie! Please don't be mad at me! I'll do anything!"

She saw him raise his eyebrows. Suddenly he had his arms around her waist and pulled her very close. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She took in all of his features. He really had changed since Hogwarts. He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He was smirking at her. "Anything?"

She came out of her trance and pushed him away. She began to walk hurriedly ahead of him. She heard him snicker and she turned her head back and threw him a glare. _Draco Malfoy will be the death of me._

**A/N:**** So what did you think of the chapter? What's up with Hermione and the children of the hospital? Why didn't Hermione want to think about Ron?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Am I the brilliant woman who read Peter Pan at the 2012 Summer Olympics who owns Harry Potter? No.

**A/N:**** So how was last chapter? Hermione finds Draco attractive! (Wiggles Eyebrows). What happened to Ron and Hermione?**

Chapter Five

Hermione's first night at Astoria's manor went by smoothly. She completely avoided Draco at all times. After the incident at the venue, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was attractive. In fact, Hermione had a crush on him in first year, that is, until he opened his mouth. No matter how much she hated him, he was still _very_ attractive.

Once her face hit the pillow she immediately fell asleep. She woke up early the next morning. She tiptoed out of her room so that she wouldn't disturb anyone as she made her way to the kitchen. Hermione made herself some muggle cereal called _Lucky Charms._

She put the last spoonful of cereal in her mouth and began to wash her bowl. "You know that we have house elves right?" The words were whispered in her ear. She could feel the person's hot breath on her neck. She dropped her bowl into the sink and yelped. She turned around and saw Draco looking at her in amusement.

"I _know_ that you have house elves but I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own."

"Even if you were capable of doing it _on your own_, then why are you washing your bowl the muggle way?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and began to rewash her bowl. "I'm doing it the muggle way because unlike you, I don't need to rely on magic for everything. Do you even know how to tie your shoes without using magic?"

She smirked when she heard Draco grumble and walk away. Once she was done washing her dishes, she crept back upstairs to change into some day clothes. Once she was finished changing she decided to explore the manor. She walked around the halls and admired the portraits that were up.

Hermione found herself gazing at a portrait of a young blonde woman who was the spitting image of Astoria. She flickered her gaze down towards the name at the bottom of the portrait. It read, _Genevieve Greengrass (1785-1860). _The woman was very beautiful, just like Astoria. Hermione sighed and continued to wander around the house.

Hermione came across a door that was cracked open. She pushed the door completely open and her jaw dropped. It was a room full of books, a library. It was probably the biggest library Hermione had ever seen. She broke into a wide grin. She spun around in a circle trying to take in all of the books. "Wow." She whispered to herself.

She began to run her fingers along the spines of all the books. Her eyes lit up when she saw a muggle novel, _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. _She took it out of its spot. She found a nice window seat and sat down. She cracked open the old novel and was instantly sucked in.

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" Hermione was so engrossed in the novel that she didn't hear her name being called. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione glanced up from the book and saw Astoria looking down at her.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. "I'm so sorry. I just got so distracted by this book; I didn't realize what time it was. What do you need?"

Astoria shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Drake told me that you love to read. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like to come with Drake and me to shop for flowers?"

Hermione put the book down and stood up. She smoothed out her clothes. "Let me just change and I'll meet you in the living room." Astoria nodded and both women walked out of the library.

Hermione grabbed a pale blue dress and slipped it over her head. She pulled some of her hair back so that it would be out of her eyes. She put on some nude heels and walked down the stairs to the living room. Astoria turned and smiled. "You look wonderful. Let's go then."

They apparated to the flower shop. There were many couples roaming around the large greenhouse. Hermione spotted these beautiful lavender tulips. Tulips were Hermione's favorite flowers. "Hey Astoria, look at these tulips. Aren't they absolutely gorgeous?"

Astoria smiled. "They're pretty. Oh, but look at those roses." Hermione knew that Astoria didn't like the flowers. She could've just said so. Hermione and Draco followed Astoria towards the roses.

Draco leaned over to Astoria. "Why don't we go back and look at the tulips? They're very pretty."

Astoria turned to face him. Hermione knew what was coming. "But Drakie! Look at these roses! They're white so they'll match the ones in the trees at the venue! Drakie I love these!"

Draco grimaced. "Tori, these are very pretty but I think that we should look at the tulips. Granger thinks that their gorgeous and so do I. Let's just give them a chance."

Astoria frowned. Hermione suddenly wished that Cher were here with her. "Drakie please! I really want these!"

Draco sighed, "Fine. They do match the ones in the trees." She squealed and kissed him.

He walked over to Hermione. "I guess that we're going to go with the white roses."

Hermione pitied him. No matter how horrible he was, he still had to deal with Astoria's constant whining. She nodded, "Okay. So what's next?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Astoria cut in. "How about we go get some coffee?" Hermione simply nodded in response. They apparated to the nearest coffee shop and sat down at a small round table.

Astoria was the one to initiate the conversation. "So Hermione, I have a proposition for you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

"Draco and I are going to have an engagement party."

Hermione was confused. "Didn't you already have an engagement party?"

Astoria smiled. "Exactly. That's why this one is going to be in your honor. It's kind of like a 'thank you for planning our wedding' celebration."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. "A party in my honor? You guys don't have to do that. Really, it's fine."

Astoria shook her head. "Don't be silly Hermione! We want to! Please say yes."

Hermione thought it over. Eventually she gave in. "Okay fine."

Astoria squealed. "Yay! You can bring a date if you want. It's your party."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Okay."

A skinny blonde waitress came right over. "So what will you be having this evening?"

Hermione spoke first, "I'll have a latte with two sugars please." The waitress waved her off and stayed facing Draco. She leaned over making sure that her cleavage showed.

"What will _you_ be having sir?" For some reason this made Hermione jealous. Hermione glanced over at Astoria who seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Hermione was not going to stand for this.

Hermione stood up and tapped the waitress on the shoulder. "You know what, I think that the gentleman here wants you to back off because he's engaged to be married. So unless you want me to go have a nice little chat with your boss, I suggest that you just take the orders and run along."

The waitress looked taken aback. She quickly grabbed the orders and turned to leave. Hermione made sure to check her nametag.

"Oh and Candy?" Candy, the waitress stiffened and turned around. "Button up you shirt." Candy's hand immediately went to her chest and she ran off to the back of the shop. Cher would be proud of Hermione. She'll be so pissed when she finds out that she missed this.

Hermione turned back to face Draco and Astoria. They both had shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

Draco was the first to get over his shock. "Wow Granger, I had no idea that you had that in you."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, well, I guess that was unlike me. I may have had a Cher moment."

Their drinks were put on the table. Hermione looked up and saw that it was a different waitress this time. Her name was Jeanine. Hermione smiled at her and thanked her.

"So Granger, let me ask you a question."

Hermione looked over at Draco. "Okay. Go ahead."

"What's up with that bracelet you always wear? I'm sorry to tell you but it doesn't really match any of your outfits. In fact, it looks like it was made by a child." Hermione glanced down to her right arm. She immediately began to fiddle with it. It was a bracelet made from string that had beads on it and spelled her name.

"Well, it was made by a child. One of the girls that I was taking care of made it for me."

Draco had a confused look on his face. "Girls you take care of?"

Before Hermione could speak, Astoria decided to join the conversation. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Hermione volunteers at St. Mungo's in the children's ward. She's been doing it for about four years." Astoria turned to face Hermione. "You never really told me why you did that."

"Um, well, I just thought that it would be fun to do. I just ended up loving it so much that I couldn't give it up."

Astoria smiled, "She refuses to get paid Drake. I could never do that. Why don't you want to get paid?"

"I'm volunteering, I don't work there. I do it for the love of it and to help the kids. Whenever the healers try to slip me money it always ends up back on their desks."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows together. "So you're telling me that some sick kid made you that bracelet."

Hermione felt a pang of sadness in her chest but didn't show it. Astoria however gasped. "Draco!" She turned to face Hermione. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, he didn't mean it. I-"

Hermione put her hands up. "Astoria, don't worry about it. It's been a year. I'm fine."

"But-"

"It's fine." Hermione got up and put some money on the table. "I'll see you at the manor." She grabbed her coffee and apparated out of the shop.

Astoria turned to Draco. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco had a shocked look on his face. "What? What's the big deal with the bracelet?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think that I should be the one to tell you that."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Magical World that is Harry Potter.

**A/N:**** REALLY IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO READ! I'm thinking about changing the name of this story. I need some help though so if you come up with any ideas please leave them in your reviews. I promise that I will give you credit. So what's up with Hermione's bracelet? Will Draco apologize? Who will Hermione take to the party?**

Chapter Six

Hermione was sitting in her room on her bed. She was fingering her bracelet while thinking about the past. It made her smile, the memory. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Hermione slowly got up from the bed and went to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob but hesitated before opening it. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

She was still deciding when the person knocked again. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. When the door opened, it revealed none other than Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? "Did you need something?"

That's when Hermione noticed something different about Draco. He was shifting his weight onto both sides of his legs and was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Draco Malfoy actually looked nervous! "I um, well, you see Granger I-"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to hear what he was going to say. "Well, come out with it then!"

His eyes widened slightly at the shock of Hermione's outburst. "I'm sorry." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Did Draco Malfoy just apologize? Malfoys don't apologize. Not only did he apologize, he apologized to a mudblood.

"Wh-What did you say?"

He sighed, "Look Granger, I'm sorry for being a git before. I shouldn't have insulted your bracelet."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and searched his face. He looked sincere. Strange… "It's really not a problem. Let's just not let it happen again." She began to close her door but paused. "Really, thank you for apologizing. It means a lot." She saw him nod before she closed the door. She turned around and leaned her back against it. _What just happened?_

* * *

Over the next week Hermione had gotten a lot done. She went with Astoria and Draco on all of their shopping trips. They picked the centerpieces, bridesmaids' dresses, the guest list, and even Astoria's wedding gown. Picking the wedding dress alone had taken a whole day. Draco was not allowed to attend because everyone knows that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Astoria had hated every single one she had tried on. No matter what Hermione said, Astoria would not budge. Finally they had found one.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous but a little over the top for Hermione's taste. It was strapless and had a tight bodice. It was flowy and accentuated Astoria's curves. The part that Hermione didn't like was that the dress had diamonds all over it. Running down the back and on the bodice. Astoria looked amazing in it, there was no doubt about that but the dress just wasn't Hermione's style. Yet, everything that Astoria liked wasn't Hermione's style.

For the guest list they had invited exactly six hundred people. Hermione still couldn't believe it. Why would Astoria want so many people? Hermione was still grumbling about how Astoria had invited the wretched reporter Rita Skeeter and her crew. Why Astoria needed a wedding planner? Hermione didn't know. Astoria was practically planning the whole thing herself.

For the first time ever, Hermione Granger had overslept. She had had a very late night. Hermione was also very exhausted from all of the pressure Astoria had on her. Hermione was currently brushing her teeth while putting on her dress. She spit into the sink and began brushing her wild hair. When she was done with that she began putting on her shoes. Her phone began to ring and Hermione was frazzled.

"Hello?" It was Ginny. She was whining to Hermione about the dress she was going to wear to the engagement party tomorrow. "Yes Ginny, you're going to look fine…. No, you won't look fat!"

Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of her room with the phone connected to her ear. "Ginny the dress is flowy so no one will notice." She started running down the stairs. "Ginny, I'm already late! I have to-"

Hermione didn't have time to finish her sentence because she tripped and found herself falling. She dropped the phone and gave a small yelp. Just when Hermione thought that she was going to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

Hermione looked up at her savior and saw the face of Draco Malfoy. Their faces were inches apart. He had those startling gray eyes that anyone would kill for. He had flawless pale skin and his hair fell right over his eyes.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice. "Oh there you guys are! I was looking for you everywhere." Draco immediately took his hands off Hermione and she felt her face get hot. She bent down to pick up her phone and purse that she had dropped.

She put the phone on her ear. "Ginny, I have to call you back." Hermione faced Astoria. "Listen Astoria, I really need to go. I'm already late for work."

Astoria waved her off. "This will only take a second. Have you bought a dress for the party yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Astoria, but I haven't. I've just been so busy."

Astoria smiled, "That's okay because I bought you one. Don't worry you're going to love it."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much. We'll continue this chat later because I really have to go." Hermione was an inch from the door when Astoria called her again.

"Do you have a date?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "No, if I didn't had the time to get a dress then I certainly didn't have time to find a date. I'm just going to go solo. Bye, I'll see you later." Hermione dashed through the door so that Astoria wouldn't be able to stop her again.

When Hermione got to work she was practically jumped on by Cher. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Hermione ignored her and walked into her office. "Hermione! I'm talking to you! Hermione if that ferret has-"

Hermione turned around and just let all of her rage out. "Shut up! I'm so tired! Astoria's been working me to death, hating everything I suggest, and pestering about whether or not I have a date to the party tomorrow or not!" Hermione was breathing hard and was clenching her fists. Cher looked taken aback.

Cher's face suddenly broke into a wide grin. She began to clap. "I'm so proud of you!" Cher pulled Hermione into a hug. "Okay, now what's the problem?"

Hermione pulled out of the hug and sank into her chair as she gave a long sigh. "It's just so stressful. Astoria's sucking all the life out of me. She hates everything that I suggest. I don't understand why she even needs a wedding planner; she's planning the whole thing by herself. The funny thing is that of all people, Draco is the one who's always agreeing with me. Am I living in a parallel universe or something?"

Cher just stared at Hermione. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Hermione was too shocked at Cher's reaction to speak. "Oh Hermione, sweetheart, it's all going to be fine. You've done worse. Remember last year when you did three weddings and volunteered at the hospital all at the same time?" When Hermione nodded Cher continued. "You can do this. Just take a couple of deep breaths and relax."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at Cher. "You're right. I can do this. I was just a little freaked out for a second there. Thanks for everything." Cher simply nodded in response. Hermione closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She leaned forward in her chair and rested her head on her hands. "So what was so important that you almost jumped on me when I got here?"

Cher gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah, that. Guess who's _dying_ to meet with you?" Cher didn't wait for Hermione to answer before she continued. "The Minister of Magic! Apparently Kingsley's daughter is getting married and guess who she wants to plan her wedding? You! This is so exciting!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really! I haven't seen Kingsley in the longest time! Oh, but I can't even begin to think about another wedding until I finish the Malfoy account."

Cher shook her head. "Don't worry. I already explained the whole situation to Kingsley and his daughter. They both said that it was okay because they wanted the wedding to be in February. They want to meet with you today though." Hermione nodded and got up so that Cher could take her to Kingsley.

* * *

The meeting with Kingsley and his daughter went exceptionally well. They agreed to start working on the wedding immediately after Draco and Astoria got married. Hermione was currently getting ready for the party tonight. She already had her dress on and her hair was done. She was doing her makeup.

Hermione never thought that she would say this but for once she actually agreed with Astoria's choice of clothes. The dress that she had picked out for Hermione was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless. It had a tight bodice and bunched together at the bottom. It was a long gown that covered her feet. Now this is the thing that will shock you all, the gown was green!

Hermione never thought that she would be so in love with a dress that was green. Green was a Slytherin color and Hermione was _not_ a Slytherin. Her hair was down but some of it was pulled back so that it would be out of her eyes. For her makeup she did her eyes in a smoky eye style. Her lips were a nude color.

She had black high heels. Hermione really wanted to wear sneakers because her feet were going to be covered by the dress anyway, but she needed to be professional. When Hermione was done getting ready, she left her room and went down the stairs. She got to the bottom of the staircase when Astoria turned around and stood shocked.

"Hermione, you look amazing! Wow!" Hermione smiled. Astoria looked stunning. She had her hair pulled all the way back with her hair in a bun. She was wearing a blue dress with one strap and a slit that was dangerously high.

"Astoria you look as beautiful as ever." Hermione wasn't lying. Astoria looked like a super model. Draco suddenly appeared and kissed Astoria on the cheek.

"Tori, you look amazing." Astoria giggled. Draco looked up and spotted Hermione. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Granger? Wow, you-you look-" Draco was shocked but then his mask came on. "You look good, Granger. Not as great as my fiancée but you look good." Hermione rolled her eyes and Astoria smacked her fiancée on the arm.

"Draco why don't you go on ahead into the ballroom. Hermione and I will be out in a moment." Draco nodded and kissed Astoria on the forehead. Astoria turned to face Hermione. "I almost forgot! I got you a date!"

Hermione put her hand to her forehead. "Astoria, really, you didn't have-"

Astoria cut her off. "Of course I did! I'm sure that you've met him before but meet Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione almost fell from where she was standing. _Cormac? _Just when Hermione was almost through forgetting the feeling of him trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Hermione shuddered at the memory.

Cormac appeared from behind Astoria. "Hello Hermione, it's absolutely wonderful to see you again." He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Cormac had barely changed over the years. He still had the sandy blonde hair and the look of extreme arrogance. He was still very attractive; Hermione couldn't lie about that.

Hermione put on a fake smile, which probably ended up looking like a grimace. "Yes, it's really a surprise to see you Cormac. How have you been?"

He was still holding her hand as he answered. "Been well, I'm working as a manager in one of the sections of Malfoy Enterprises. Let me just say that the pay is amazing." _Malfoy Enterprises?_

Before Hermione could say anything else, Astoria told them that it was time to go into the ballroom. Hermione nodded and followed her. Cormac tried to take Hermione's hand but she kept them in front of her. Hermione stepped into the ballroom and suddenly the room erupted in applause. She felt her cheeks get hot as she ducked her head. She heard Astoria's voice come through a speaker.

"And here she is, Hermione Granger! She's the person who is making this wedding possible!" Hermione was so embarrassed. She didn't know that so many people were going to be here and that this was going to be such a big deal. "Now Hermione, why don't you come up and give us a speech?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She absolutely hated being in the center of attention. "I-I don't think I-"

Astoria stepped away from the podium and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Nonsense. Now, come on and give us a speech."

Hermione was pulled on to the podium and she could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. All she wanted was the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"H-Hello everyone, t-thank you all for coming. I honestly didn't think that there would be so many people. So, um, as you can see, I don't have a speech prepared so I'm just going to say what needs to be said. I'm Hermione Granger, the wedding planner. The Malfoy wedding is the biggest wedding of my career so far. I'm so grateful to Astoria Greengrass for picking me, of all people, to plan her wedding. So let's take the focus off of me and send it to the two people who deserve it. So I say we give a round of applause to soon-to-be husband and wife, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass!" The ballroom was flooded with applause. Hermione muttered a quick thank you and practically ran off the podium.

While everyone was distracted Hermione hid in a corner of the ballroom. She put a shaky hand to her forehead. "You were never one who liked attention." Hermione looked up and saw her raven-haired best friend, Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him. When she pulled away she gave a small laugh. "So how bad was I?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You weren't that bad. Now come on, this party's for you." He stuck out his arm and Hermione took it. They began to walk. Harry suddenly paused and turned to face Hermione. "Was that Cormac McLaggen I saw you with?"

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Don't even get me started. Astoria found out that I planned on going solo to this thing and she freaked. So basically I just found that he was my date less than ten minutes ago."

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione back into the party. Hermione spotted Cher talking to Ginny who still looked gorgeous in her dress even though she was eight and a half months pregnant. Hermione went to the girls and gave them both hugs. Cher was the first one to speak. "Wow, Hermione you look stunning!"

Hermione smiled and ducked her head. Ginny grabbed her. "Yeah Hermione, who knew that green was your color?"

Cher bumped Hermione. "So are you going to tell me who that hottie was that you came in with?" Cher began to wiggle her eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Cher's shoulder. "Ugh, if you want him you can have him. I can't believe Astoria paired me up with him, of all people."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "No wonder he looked familiar! That's Cormac McLaggen isn't it?" When Hermione nodded Ginny burst out laughing.

Cher began to jump up and down. "Wait! I want to know! What's wrong with Mister Hottie?" Hermione shook her head. Ginny began to tell Cher about the story of what happened at the Slug Club Christmas party in sixth year. Hermione tuned them out as she scanned the room.

The first person she spotted was Rita Skeeter, the reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione found herself sneering. She quickly shook her head and continued to scan the room. She spotted Harry talking to Neville and his new wife Hannah. They're so cute together. She continued looking. She saw a tall, dark Italian man talking to Astoria who looked extremely flushed. Hermione recognized the man as Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's best mates back at Hogwarts. _Why was Astoria blushing so hard?_

Before Hermione could look at anyone else, Cormac blocked her view. "Come on babe, let's dance."

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No, um, Cormac I'm not really in the mood."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the dance floor. "Don't worry babe, I'm a great dancer." He grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. He pulled her close. At first they were dancing normally. The only thing that kept Hermione from pulling away was the fact that Rita Skeeter was watching her every move.

Suddenly Cormac started kissing Hermione's neck. She immediately pulled away. "Cormac please stop. We're in a public place first of all and second I thought that we were just dancing."

Cormac shook his head and pulled back to him. "Come on babe, relax." He tried to kiss her again but Hermione pushed him away.

"Cormac stop! My name's Hermione, not babe. Can we please just stay professional?" He pulled her again and she continued to try and push him away.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up to see who was the person that just saved her and it just so happened to be Draco Malfoy. "Cormac McLaggen, is it? Don't you work for my company?"

Cormac quickly nodded his head. "Yes sir. What can I do for you sir?"

"Well you see Cormac, Hermione is my wedding planner and we have some things to discuss. Now if you would stop trying to harass her for a moment I would like to speak to her. _Alone."_ Cormac immediately let go of Hermione and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Now why don't you go run along home now. You want to be well rested for tomorrow since you'll be getting to work at five in the morning. That'll be all. Thank you." Cormac nodded numbly and walked away. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Wh-What did you do that for? I thought that you loved to see me suffer?"

Draco smiled, "Only when I'm the cause of it."

Hermione looked down at the floor but then back up at Draco. "Oh, well that's wonderful. Anyway, thank you for helping me. I just can't believe that happened. I bet that Rita Skeeter saw the whole thing. Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

Draco began to chuckle. "Dance with me."

Hermione looked up at him confused. "What?"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. He led her to the dance floor. He put her hand on his shoulder as he gripped her other hand. He rested his other hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"There, is that better?" Hermione nodded. "So tell me, why were you with that loser anyway?"

Hermione laughed, "You're fiancée set me up with him. You should remember him from the Slug Club party you crashed back in sixth year."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I had a lot on my mind that day. I didn't really notice anyone around me."

Hermione frowned, "Yeah I guess you did." She decided to change the subject. "So Malfoy Enterprises huh?"

Draco smirked, "That's right, I'm the owner of my own company. You didn't know that? I'm always coming out in the _Daily_ _Prophet._"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's why I haven't heard of it. I don't read the _Daily Prophet._ I've kind of boycotted it."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why? Back in school you read every copy."

Hermione scoffed. "Yes but that was back when it actually had facts. Now it's just as bad as _Witch Weekly."_

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You read _Witch Weekly?_ Didn't peg you as that kind of girl. You know I'm always in that too. They're always fawning all over my good looks."

Hermione burst out laughing. "I don't read _Witch Weekly_ trust me. Cher's the one that reads it. Besides I'm not into ferrets."

Draco smirked. "Oh that's right, I forgot. You like weasels."

Hermione immediately pulled away from him as if his touch had burned her. "I-I um, I think I have to go now. Thank you for a wonderful dance, Draco." With that, she turned around and left Draco standing there on the dance floor wondering what he did to upset her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Am I a blonde British genius? Nope. Harry Potter's not mine.

**A/N:**** Still need some ideas for the new title name! So what did you think of the last chapter. We're finally seeing some interaction between Draco and Hermione! The love is blooming.**

Chapter Seven

Hermione had spent the night at Cher's flat. She was sitting on her bed in the spare room thinking about what had happened the night before. _Why would Draco say that?_ _He probably didn't mean anything by it. But still. _"Hermione, why won't you tell me what happened?" Cher sat down next to Hermione on the bed and put her arm around her shoulder.

Hermione shrugged. "Do you want the truth?" Cher nodded. "Draco asked me to dance and for a couple of minutes it was really nice. We were being our usual selves by insulting each other with witty comebacks and stuff. It was like we were friends. He started telling me about how handsome he was and I said that I wasn't into ferrets. Then he told me that I was into weasels. Which is what he used to call Ron."

Cher frowned, "Oh Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It's just; it just caught me off guard. I was having a really nice time and then he just had to bring Ron up. He probably doesn't even know what he did wrong. Am I overreacting?"

Cher ducked her head. "Well, maybe a little. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think that you should apologize to him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Cher nodded meekly. "As much as I hate to admit it, he deserves it 'Mione." Hermione immediately got up and began to change. As she grabbed her purse Cher called her. "Where are you going?"

Hermione turned to face Cher. "I'm going to apologize to the egotistical ferret." Hermione apparated to the sound of Cher's laughter. She appeared at the front door of Astoria's Manor. She pulled out her key and let herself in.

"Draco?" She called for him all around the house. "Draco? Dra-" Someone covered her eyes and she screamed. The person turned her around to face them. She came face to face with the man she was looking for.

"Looking for me?" Draco was wearing his signature smirk.

Hermione took a couple of seconds to compose herself. "Yes, um, listen Draco about last night-"

Draco put his hand up. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was uncalled for."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I overreacted. It's just that I was actually having a good time and then you had to bring _him_ up. You know what they say, all good things must come to an end."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "I hope that you don't mind me asking but what happened between you and the wease-Ron?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I'd um, I'd rather not talk about it right now. Let's just say it wasn't a clean break up." Draco simply nodded in response. "Anyway, I was just looking for you to apologize. So, I'm sorry."

"Really it's no problem, Granger." Hermione gave him a small smile. Draco began to walk up to his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned his head to face her. "Oh and Hermione, you should find Astoria and continue planning. She's probably making a million decisions without you." He went into his room without waiting for a response.

Hermione was frozen in her place. He had just called her by her first name and hadn't even realized it. She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It sounded so- _I can't be thinking like this! Draco is engaged to Astoria!_ Hermione was in trouble.

* * *

Hermione barged into Ginny and Harry's flat. "Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter! Get down here this instant!"

Almost instantaneously Ginny came waddling down the stairs. "What the bloody hell is so important Hermione Jean Granger?"

Hermione sat down on the nearest couch and put her head in her hands. "Oh Ginny, what am I going to do?"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione with much difficulty considering the circumstances. "What happened?"

Hermione gave a big sigh. "I'm so attracted to him Ginny."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Attracted to who?"

Hermione took a large breath. "Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy, Ginny! Oh my Merlin, if Cher finds out I'll be dead. Or worse, if Astoria finds out I'll be worse than dead, I'll, I'll be-"

Ginny put both her hands out in front of her. "Okay, okay, Hermione you need to relax. Everything will be okay. Look, it's no secret that Draco Malfoy is gorgeous. Every single woman in the wizarding world thinks so. You're not committing a crime here, Hermione. Look, if I were you, I'd just keep the information to myself, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "What would I do without you, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing, you couldn't possibly survive without me." Both girls burst out in laughter. They continued to talk until Hermione realized how late it was and bid her goodbyes to Ginny and Harry who was home by the time she was leaving.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at a round coffee table with Astoria and Draco discussing the plans for tomorrow. "So tomorrow we'll go cake testing. We could also pick tablecloths and chairs. Astoria, you are going to have to help me pick out a dress for the wedding. Since you're forcing me to say a speech at the reception, I at least want to look good doing it. I think that if we time everything right then we could have this done a week before the wedding. By the way the wedding is in three weeks, just reminding you."

Astoria hadn't spoken since they had sat down at the coffee shop and Hermione wanted to know why. "Astoria, is everything okay?" Astoria looked down at her hands with a guilty expression on her face. "Astoria, what is it?"

Astoria glanced up to face Hermione and Draco. "Well, um, you see- Okay, I need to go back to Paris to finish tying up some loose ends and to grab my friends for the wedding."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Hermione glanced at Draco but he looked just as confused as she did. "Astoria, why didn't you just say something before?"

"I'm going to be gone for two weeks. I'll be getting back a week before the wedding. You and Drake are going to have to plan the rest of the wedding."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But Astoria, we need you for this. I can't possibly pick out the things without you."

Astoria locked eyes with Hermione. "Hermione, there's a reason as to why I picked you as my wedding planner. I trust you; I believe that you will make my wedding the happiest day of my life. I'm sure Draco agrees with me on this as well. You are the best at what you do. You just have to believe in yourself."

Hermione sighed. "Oh alright, but you can't leave tomorrow without saying goodbye." Hermione turned to face Draco. "If you don't help, Astoria will be a widow before she even gets married. Do you understand?" Astoria began to laugh as Draco nodded swiftly with a scared look in his eyes. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**A/N:**** What's going to happen when Hermione and Draco are left alone to plan the wedding for two weeks? I smell romance…. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter people!

**A/N:**** ATTENTION!**

**I NEED HELP CHANGING THE TITLE TO THE STORY! PLEASE HELP!**

**So now that Astoria's out of the picture what will happen between Draco and Hermione? **

Chapter Eight

Astoria left first thing in the morning. Hermione wished her a lot of luck on her trip. The minute Astoria left Hermione began to worry. What if she couldn't pull it off? What if Astoria didn't like what she chose?

Hermione went up to her room and grabbed one of her sleeveless black dresses. She slipped on her heels and stood in front of her mirror to fix her hair. She put some Sleakeazy into her hair. She put on some light makeup, grabbed her purse, and ran down the stairs. "Draco! Draco, where are you? We need to go!"

Draco came out from the kitchen door with his hands in front of him in a surrender position. "I'm here, I'm here. Relax woman."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand. She stuck out her hand towards Draco. He grabbed it and for some reason Hermione felt a shock go up her arm. She quickly shook it off and apparated with Draco to the cake shop.

When they landed, they were surrounded in cakes. Hermione felt a sudden urge to grab all of the cakes and stuff them in her mouth. She gagged at the thought of her looking like Ron. She turned to face Draco to ask him a question but stopped suddenly when she realized that they were still holding hands.

She quickly put her hands to her sides and felt her cheeks get hot. "So um, we should go tell the bakers that we're here." Draco quickly nodded and began to walk ahead of Hermione. She could've sworn that she saw his cheeks turn a little pink. She was probably just imagining things. She quickened her pace so that she could catch up with Draco.

When she made it to the front desk she began to work her magic. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, I made a reservation under Malfoy."

The woman had dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. She ran her finger down a list and then stopped to look up at Hermione. "Yes of course, you have an appointment. Let me just get the people in charge so that they can help you." She got up and went into a room leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Draco turned to face her. "Can't she just use her wand to pop us up some cakes and get everything over with?"

Hermione smiled, "That's the thing Draco, she can't. This is a muggle bakery."

His eyes widened at her statement. "What? Why are we in a muggle bakery? Shouldn't we be using professional wizards?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Do you want to hear a secret?" He nodded. "I prefer to come to muggle bakeries because for some strange reason their cakes are better. Trust me, the cakes here are to die for."

That was the scene that the female baker walked in on. Hermione was mid laugh and Draco was suppressing a small smile. "Young love." She muttered to herself. She walked up to Draco and Hermione and smiled. "Welcome to _Little Cake Shop_! What can I do for you today?"

Hermione looked up at the woman and smiled. "We're here to test some cakes. We're having a wedding on December 21 and this is one of the most important parts."

The woman's smiled widened. "Well then you came to the right place. I'm Darla by the way. I just love doing wedding cakes! I'll just get out some flavors and we'll get started."

Hermione smiled. When Darla left, Draco nudged Hermione. "She seems cheery."

Hermione looked up at him. "Must be foreign ground to you. Being grouchy all the time, that is."

Draco shoved her arm. Hermione shoved him back. All of a sudden they found themselves in a shoving fight. Draco pulled Hermione close to him and began to tickle her. She was laughing hard. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. That's how Darla found them. She gave a little cough and they immediately jumped away. Hermione smoothed out her dress and her cheeks were turning red.

"I brought out some flavors for you to start with." They both nodded and sat down. Darla gave them some spoons and laid out the cakes. Hermione and Draco both took a piece from the same cake. Hermione moaned and Draco nodded.

"This is delicious." Hermione said while she licked her spoon clean. "Let's put this in the maybe pile."

Draco and Hermione tried many cakes and most of them ended up in the 'maybe pile'. They tried the cakes multiple times and finally narrowed them down to three cakes.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Okay, so this is it. This is the cake for the wedding. We must choose very carefully." Draco chuckled and she pulled a face. "What?"

He continued to chuckle. "You're so determined about this cake thing. It's funny."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Are you kidding? This is the most important thing besides the dress!"

Draco threw his head back and laughed. Hermione nudged him and pretended to put on a mad face but Draco could tell that she was smiling on the inside. "Okay, okay, we will try each piece and decide."

They got a spoonful of each and stuck it in their mouths. They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Chocolate Vanilla Swirl."

Hermione laughed and turned her head to face Darla. "We'll be choosing this one."

Darla nodded and went to the back to write down the order. Hermione and Draco went over to the front desk to leave their name and address for the wedding. Darla smiled at them. "Thank you so much for ordering for us." Hermione and Draco nodded and turned to leave. "By the way, you two make such a cute couple."

Hermione and Draco froze in their spots. Hermione glanced up at Draco out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned on her heel to face Darla again. She opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off. "Thank you so much. Come on dear." He took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the store.

Hermione looked up at him wide eyed. He was so much taller than her even though she was wearing heels. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Draco shrugged. "I couldn't bare to spoil her mood." Hermione shook her head and felt her cheeks get warm. _What would Astoria think?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the magnificent marvelous wondrous world of Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** NEED NEW NAME FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE HELP! **

Chapter Nine

Hermione woke to the sound of banging on her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and got up to go answer the door. When she opened the door it revealed Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened when he saw her. Hermione noticed at him staring her up and down. "What?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering if you were going to put on some clothes or not?" Right when he said that, Hermione looked down to see what she was wearing. She gasped at the fact the she was only wearing a big t-shirt that only went a couple of inches past her butt. She quickly closed her door and grabbed some sweat pants.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Standing behind the door was a very amused looking Draco Malfoy. "I see that you found a suitable pair of pants."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is it that you wanted?"

Draco smirked. "Did you forget that we have to go with Cher to check out the decorations so far for the venue?"

Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead. "Bloody hell! Draco I forgot! Get out! I have to get ready!" She slammed the door to the sound of his chuckling. Hermione quickly brushed her teeth, put on her makeup and dress; she brushed her hair and slipped on her shoes.

She ran down the stairs and ran into something hard. She looked up and saw Draco smirking at her. "Oh shut up." She smoothed out her dress and began to walk towards the door.

Draco shook his head and laughed as he followed her. "I didn't say anything." Hermione whipped her head back over her shoulder and scowled at him. When they got outside they apparated to the venue for the wedding. Hermione immediately spotted Cher.

"Cher, thank goodness you're here. How're things so far?"

Cher shook her head as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "Things are going well so far but knowing us, something's bound to go wrong any time now." As if on cue there was a crash. "See?"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Well, at least we have magic to fix whatever they broke."

Cher nodded in agreement. "So how're things now that the bridezilla has left to Paris?"

Hermione gasped and shoved Cher on the shoulder. "Cher! That was mean."

Cher shrugged, "What? It's true. So really, how has it been?"

"It's been going surprisingly well. Draco's actually been bearable."

"I still don't trust that slimy ferret."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "You sound like Ron."

Cher immediately went serious. "I did _not_ sound like Ronald Weasley. We should get back to work." Hermione nodded and went to go find Draco.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked through the front door of the manor laughing. "Draco, you should not have said that to Cher!"

Draco shrugged, "She deserved it! She shouldn't have called me an arrogant daddy's boy!"

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't give you the right to call her an overconfident annoying hufflepuff on her period!"

Draco shoved her and went into the kitchen. "Whatever. Where do you want to go eat?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was thinking that we should eat in today."

Draco nodded, "Okay, I'll get the house elves to make us something."

Hermione put her hands up in the air. "No! I'll do it! Those house elves shouldn't have to do things for me that I already know how to do."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

Hermione was taking plates out of the cabinets. "I grew up in a muggle home, of course I know how to cook! Relax, it's not like I'm a gourmet chef or anything, I'm only making sandwiches."

Draco chuckled, "I'm sure that it'll be the best meal I will ever eat in my lifetime."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid out the bread. Once she finished both sandwiches she put Draco's plate in front of him. "Here you go." His eyes were fixated her wrist. She glanced down and touched her bracelet on instinct. "Her name was Rose, the little girl who made me this bracelet."

Draco looked up at Hermione and they locked eyes. "Hermione, you don't have to tell me I-"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it'll do me some good to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes remembering. "It was only supposed to be a temporary thing, my volunteering. Then they assigned me Rose. She was a ten-year-old girl who had a muggle disease called cancer. She had it in her liver. It wasn't fair, she was so young; she had her whole life ahead of her. When I walked into her room in the hospital her face lit up. She told me that she was so excited to meet _the _Hermione Granger.

"She was a beautiful girl. You could tell that she was going to be gorgeous when she got older. She had long blonde hair with these amazing green eyes. She told me that I was her role model that she wanted to be just like me. She wanted to be super smart and help people whenever they needed it. She told me that she was going to get better in time so that she could go to Hogwarts and get sorted, hopefully, into Gryffindor.

"I told her that I was going to help her get better. We did everything, we used both muggle and wizard medicines. Nothing. Eventually September first came and she insisted on going to school. We had to let her go. It was the one thing that she wanted.

"When winter break came, Rose had to come back to hospital. She told me stories about all of her new friends and how she was at the top of her class. She was so happy that she had gotten sorted into Gryffindor just like she wanted. She told me about how all of her friends said that she was weird for studying and reading all the time. She had such an amazing spirit.

"She eventually went back to school and that was that. When the school year ended she came back to the hospital and had to stay overnight every night. During that time I worked tirelessly to try and find a cure. I gave most of my weddings to Cher and I pulled allnighters.

"I wasn't even close. One day I went to go visit Rose and she told me that she had a surprise for me, a bracelet. She had made it all by herself without using magic. She even had my name inscribed in it. She said that it was a friendship bracelet and that as long as I wore it she and I would be friends forever.

"I made her one for her to have so that I wouldn't be the only one that had one. She loved it. I went home that day and continued my research. The next day I got a call from the hospital saying that they needed me to come down. When I get there Rose's parents, Cher, Ginny, and Harry were all there in tears. I didn't understand what was going on. This was the one time that Cher was speechless.

"One of the healers pointed me towards Rose's room and when I went in, she was gone." Hermione's voice got a bit choked up.

Draco stood up in front of her. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. I understand that it's hard."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I have to continue." She took a deep breath. "I turned around and walked out of the room. I didn't cry. I just went home. I didn't want to believe it. Cher came over that night and slept over to make sure I was okay. The next day we went to the funeral. I was fine until I went up to the casket. I looked down at Rose's little face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

"I glanced at her wrist and spotted the bracelet I made her. That's when I lost it. I fell to the ground and I just cried. I let everything out. That's when I promised myself that I wouldn't take off the bracelet because Rose and I were going to be friends forever. Cher stayed over again that night and we cried together.

"The next morning the _Daily Prophet_ came in. On the front page was a headline that said, '**Is Hermione Granger Really The Flawless Golden Girl We all Thought She Was? I Guess Not.'** There was a picture under the headline of Rose and me smiling together. Then the picture changed into me crying at the funeral. Rita Skeeter wrote the article. I was so angry.

"I left my apartment and went straight to the _Daily Prophet _headquarters. I barged into her office and pushed her against the wall. I then put my wand in front of her face. Luckily Cher burst into the office to stop me before I did anything I would regret. I told that wretched woman that if she _ever_ wrote another article about me again that Cher wouldn't be there to stop me.

"I'm not proud of how I reacted but I just was so angry. I wasn't upset about Rita writing about me, I was upset that she was turning Rose's death into some scandal. _That's_ what got me upset. The reason I still volunteer is because I feet like I owe something to St. Mungo's, I felt like I needed to make up for my failure with Rose."

Draco touched Hermione's face. "You don't owe them anything. If it makes you feel better then fine but what happened to Rose was nothing that you could control. You are an amazing person with a really big heart. That's all that matters." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." He then kissed her hair. Hermione stayed in his arms for what seemed like forever. For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt truly happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The magnificently talented J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** STILL NEED HELP WITH TITLE! I already got some suggestions but I still want to keep my options open so please oh please help!**

**Who's still gushing over that cute dramione scene?**

Chapter Ten

Hermione felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders after she told Draco about the truth behind her bracelet. Cher was absolutely shell shocked that Hermione told him. Her exact words were, "You told the slimy daddy's boy ex-deatheater ferret about Rose!" Cher is definitely something.

Hermione was currently perfecting the guest list with Draco. "So we're definitely not inviting the Nott Family?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Do you know what would happen if Pansy showed up at this wedding? Chaos!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she scratched out the names. She continued to go down the list but paused when Rita Skeeter's name came up. She turned to face Draco. "We're inviting Rita Skeeter, right?"

Draco shrugged, "Astoria wants her there. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head, "It's okay, really." She continued to go down the list and threw her quill down on the table when she finished. "Done! We are officially inviting exactly six hundred people."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "That many? Wow."

Hermione nodded, "Yup. What's next on the agenda?"

Draco grabbed the little muggle agenda book Hermione always carried around with her. He quickly scanned through it. "You have to buy your dress."

Hermione nodded, grabbed her purse, and got up. "Let's go."

Draco looked up at her in confusion. "You want me to go?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Yes! Whom else am I supposed to take?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Ginny or Cher?"

Hermione shook her head. "Are you crazy? Ginny is nine months pregnant and Cher is busy working on the plans for our next wedding. You're my only option."

Draco got up and began to whine. "Hermione! I don't want to go dress shopping! That's a girl thing!"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. She grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the chair. "Too bad, you're coming." Draco scowled but followed her out of the manor.

* * *

Draco was sitting on a white chair in a room full of dresses. Hermione dragged him to a muggle dress shop. He was not a happy wizard. "Okay Draco, here's the next one." Hermione had tried on three dresses before the one she was about to come out in. When she came out of the dressing room she was wearing a black formal short dress. It was sleeveless and had a heart shaped cut out in the back. It went to just about above her knees and popped out a bit around the waist. "What do you think?"

Draco eyed her up and down. "Turn around." She did as she was told. She really did look amazing in that dress. "It's great. I think that's the one."

Hermione gave him a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Are you sure? I don't look fat? It's not too short? I-"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands. "Hermione, that's the one. You look amazing."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She whispered it so quietly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear her.

Two of the women who worked at the shop were watching Hermione and Draco from behind a desk. The woman with red hair whispered to her friend, "She's so lucky to be marrying a guy like him."

Her friend whispered back, "I don't think he's the groom."

Both women looked at each other. "Dibs!"

* * *

"Ginny, this is not good." Hermione was sitting on Ginny's couch while Ginny herself sat very uncomfortably due to her extremely large stomach.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What is it this time?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's more than just an attraction. I actually really like him now. I'm going to be dead before the end of the year!"

"Hermione, it's really not that bad."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Of course it's a big deal! Ginny, he's getting married in less than two weeks and I'm the wedding planner! This has _never_ happened to me before. I'm supposed to be a professional!"

"Hermione, like I said before, you're just going to have to hide your feelings. That's the only way that you're going to be able to continue doing this wedding."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right, I just have to stay professional. No more fun and games."

* * *

"Hermione, I'm serious! Come on, you need a break."

Hermione had been arguing with Cher for ten minutes already. "Cher, I already told you, I can't go. I have a responsibility as Astoria's wedding planner."

"What Astoria doesn't know won't hurt her. We're leaving in half an hour so be ready."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to work. Just like Cher promised, she was back half an hour later. "Come on, miss-never-takes a-break. We're going to have so much fun."

"Cher, I have a lot of work to do. I don't-"

Cher grabbed Hermione by the arm and began to drag her out of her office. "You are coming to the party with me whether you like it or not. You've been working like crazy lately. You need a break."

Before she could argue back, Cher apparated with Hermione in tow. They landed at a warehouse with the party in full swing. "Hey Luna!" Cher went running to hug Hermione's good friend, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Cher, hello Hermione. It's absolutely magnificent to see you both here today. Have you by any chance spotted any nargles around?" Luna was speaking in her dreamy tone the way she always did.

Hermione laughed, "Luna, it's always a pleasure to see you. How's Rolf?" Luna had married Rolf Scamander three years ago. Hermione herself of course did her wedding.

"Rolf is doing well. He's at home with Lorcan and Lysander. Only a year old and they're already spotting wrackspurts." They girls went over to the bar and continued to talk about their lives. Luna kept asking Hermione when _she_ was going to plan her own wedding.

Hermione answered by saying, "I have to get a boyfriend first Luna."

Luna waved it off, "Don't worry, I have a lot of friends, I could find you a suitor Hermione."

Luckily Cher saved her before she had to tell Luna that she didn't want to meet another one of her friends from the _Quibbler._

* * *

Hermione unfortunately was a lightweight. She was way past tipsy and needed Cher to take her home. She wobbled over to her friend. "Cher, I don't feel well. Can you please take me to the manor?" Cher was dancing with a very good-looking gentleman wizard and looked like she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Okay Hermione, give me a minute. Just go sit down and I'll be right there." Hermione only half heard what Cher said. She went to go stand against one of the walls in the back of the room.

Someone stood in front of her. Hermione's vision was becoming blurry so she couldn't see exactly who it was in front of her. "Hello again, Hermione."

Hermione squinted her eyes. The person in front of her was Cormac McLaggen. "C-Cormac, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "I came to see you my sweet."

Even though Hermione was almost drunk she still had enough sense to get away from Cormac. He trapped her against the wall. He got very close to her. She tried to push away but he was just too strong for her. Suddenly she felt him get wrenched away from her.

Hermione's senses were slow and really couldn't keep up with what was going on. She heard the sound of punching. Suddenly she was being carried away. She heard the person carrying her mutter something to someone and then they apparated away from the party.

She felt the person carrying her up a flight of stairs. Then there was a soft mattress under her body and a warm comforter covering her. "Goodnight Hermione." Hermione knew right then and there that Draco was the one who saved her from Cormac and put her in bed. What shocked her the most was when she felt his lips on her forehead. Before she could react, he was gone.

**A/N:**** What did you think? Sorry it took so long! Still need title names! Rolf Scamander is a real Harry Potter character. Look him up. Lots of Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the marvelous magnificent thing that is Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**** Sorry I've been gone for so long. School has been killing me. I've also been obsessing over Bruno Mars' new album. (He's my musical husband). Anyway I'm back and I'm about to write ****The Morning After****...**

Chapter Eleven

Hermione woke up with a major headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to remember what had happened the night before. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She scrunched her eyebrows trying to think about last night's events. So far all that she could remember was Luna trying to set her up with a 'suitor'.

She noticed a potion sitting on her nightstand. She picked up the bottle and squinted her eyes to read the label. It was a hangover potion. _How did that get there?_ Hermione shook her head and opened the bottle and drank it. She was immediately beginning to feel better. Her memory still hadn't come back though. She decided to go down stairs and make herself some breakfast.

As she made her way down the stairs she smelled something burning coming from the kitchen. She ran over and saw food all over the kitchen. It looked like there was an explosion of pancakes and eggs. She then saw Draco with a whisk in his hand attempting to mix a batter of some kind. Hermione put a hand over her mouth and gasped. Draco had caused this whole mess.

Draco looked up at Hermione when he heard the sound she made. "Don't worry breakfast will be ready in a minute." Hermione burst out laughing. She pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell to clean the kitchen.

She then walked over to where Draco was and took the whisk from his hand. "Draco, are you trying to make breakfast the muggle way?"

Draco looked down at his feet and shrugged, "Maybe…"

Hermione's eyes widened as she smacked her hand to her forehead. "Draco! Draco, sweetheart, you can't do anything without magic. Why didn't you wake me up?" Draco kept his head down and muttered something. "What?"

Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise. You were drunk last night and I knew that you were going to have a hangover so I decided to make you breakfast as a surprise." He shook his head and tried to clean up his mess.

Hermione shook her head and ran to Draco to hug him. She then kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Look, how about we make breakfast together?" Draco nodded. "Alright then."

Hermione slowly began to show Draco how to make the simple meal of pancakes and eggs, the muggle way. She taught him how to read the instructions on the box and what a measuring cup even looked like. She of course, made Draco mix the bowl of batter for the pancakes. She watched him mix the batter. He looked so concentrated.

Hermione suddenly had a memory flashback:

"_Cormac, please stop! Help me!" Hermione found herself pushed all the way against the wall. Cormac's mouth was inches from her when his body was wrenched away from hers. She saw a streak of white blonde hair. _

_ Draco had Cormac on the floor and was punching him. "You're fired! Do you hear me? Fired! I'll make sure that you don't find another job anywhere again! Do you understand me? You get near Hermione again and I'll kill you!" Draco let Cormac go and he went running from the party. _

_ Draco ran over to Hermione and picked her up bridal style. He went over to Cher. "We'll talk about this later once I've calmed down." Cher looked as if she was about to cry. Draco apparated from the party to the manor. He carried Hermione up the stairs to her bedroom and put her down under the covers._

_ He pushed the hair out from her face and stared at her. Hermione's eyes were half open. "Goodnight Hermione." He leaned down and kissed her slowly on the cheek. He then disappeared from her room._

Hermione surged back into reality when she heard Draco calling her name. "Hermione, what do I do next?" Hermione got right back to work and continued to teach Draco how to make the breakfast.

* * *

Hermione apparated into Cher's apartment. "Cher? Cher, where are you?"

Cher emerged from her room. Her eyes were red rimmed. "Hermione!" Cher ran over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again I swear."

"Cher, it's okay. I still love you. Can you please just tell me what happened last night?"

Cher shook her head and sat down on her couch. "Can we please not talk about last night? I just feel so horrible."

Hermione sat down next to her. "Cher, I already told you it's okay. Please, just tell what happened."

Cher sighed. "Fine. We were talking with Luna and you had a couple drinks too many. I didn't really notice because this really nice wizard asked me to dace with him. You then asked me to go home but I wanted to stay. You went and stood in a corner. That's when Cormac attacked you. If it hadn't been for Draco you, oh Hermione I'm so sorry! You should've seen his face Hermione. He looked so disappointed in me and he had every right to be. I've never felt so irresponsible in my life!"

Hermione hugged Cher. "I forgive you."

* * *

Hermione knocked on Draco's door. He opened it almost instantly. "Yes?"

Hermione blushed at the fact the Draco was only wearing pants at the moment. She attempted to keep her cool. "Um, I just wanted to um, I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night. You know, um, for saving me." Hermione tried to keep her eyes on Draco's face but it just so damn hard.

Draco looked down as if he was embarrassed. "Um, it was no problem." He paused. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Would you like to come in?" He gestured to the inside of his bedroom.

Hermione felt her cheeks get even warmer. "Um, actually I was just, um, heading out. I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for everything."

Draco nodded and did something completely unexpected. He pulled her into a hug. That's when Hermione broke down. "Oh Draco, I just don't know what I would've done if you weren't there. Can you imagine all of the horrible things he could've done to me?" She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay. I promise that he's not going to come near you again." He kissed her hair. She moved her head so she could see his face. He was leaning towards her as she was to him. Their lips were centimeters apart when Hermione's phone rang.

Hermione pulled away extremely fast and grabbed her phone. She pushed her hair out of her face. "Um, that's Cher. I, uh, I better go. Bye!" She turned and ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she leaned against a pole and took a deep breath. She almost kissed Draco! She suddenly remembered about her phone. "Hello?"

**A/N:**** Okay guys it was an almost kiss! You know how I love to torture you with those. IMPORTANT NEWS! We have two finalists for the new title of this story. It's between ****It Had To Be You**** submitted by: "Mrs. Stockwell" and ****To Keep a Promise, You Lose A Heart**** submitted by: "qwertyuiop"**

**LET THE VOTING BEGIN!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:**** I'm soooo sorry that I've taken so long to update! Don't kill me!**

**IMPORTANT NEWS! The new title is ****It Had To Be You**** submitted by "Mrs. Stockwell"! YAY! (Takes a bow and pats myself on the shoulder.) Anyway I hope that you guys like the next chapter.**

Chapter Twelve

"You're going to be gone for three extra days? Astoria we need you!" Hermione was currently talking to Astoria on the phone. Apparently there's some last minute shopping she needed to do so she would not be coming back today as planned. "Okay, I understand. Please just get here as soon as possible. Have a good time."

Hermione hung up the phone and sat on her bed. She rubbed her temples. How was she going to make it for three more days with Draco all by herself? She was going to have to distract herself somehow. The hospital! She hasn't been in a while; it'll do her some good to help with the kids.

She changed into her clothes and grabbed her stuff. She ran downstairs and was about to exit the Manor when… "Hermione? Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She was so close. She slowly turned around and gave Draco a fake smile. "I was just headed to St. Mungo's. I haven't been there in a while so I thought that it would be good to go."

"Well then, why didn't you say anything? Do you think they'd mind if I tagged along?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I um, well I don't know. They're pretty busy over there and they don't know you over there." Hermione was trying everything to change Draco's mind. "They have a lot of kids they need to deal with and-"

"Well then they wouldn't mind if I helped. If they have so many kids then why wouldn't they want extra help? Come on Hermione, let me tag along." Hermione didn't know what to say. Draco was being straightforward and he was completely right.

She sighed. She didn't have any more excuses. "Alright, you can come." He smiled and began to follow her out the door. Suddenly she turned to face Draco so quickly that if he hadn't had great reflexes from quidditch, he would've tumbled over her. She began to wag her finger at him. "But I swear, if you get me in trouble, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

Draco blinked rapidly at Hermione's sudden outburst. "Um, yeah I get it." He looked Hermione up and down. "Can I ask, what exactly would you do to me?"

Hermione smirked and got up on her tiptoes so that her lips were right next to Draco's ear. "Let's just say that you and Astoria won't be having kids if you continue to test me." She sank back down to her original height and smiled up at Draco. She turned around and began to walk but paused when she noticed that Draco wasn't following her. She spun on her heels to look at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm already late."

Draco had gotten paler than usual and that was a lot considering whom we were talking about. Finally he opened his mouth to speak. "You're a scary woman, do you know that?"

Hermione laughed, "Now that's more like it. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione went up to the front desk of St. Mungo's to talk to the receptionist, who also happened to be her good friend Susan Bones. "Hello Susan, how are you doing this fine morning?"

Susan looked up and smiled at Hermione. She got out of her seat to hug her friend she hadn't seen in a while. "Hermione, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Well, I don't blame you; I mean I heard that you're doing a huge wedding. I'll check you in now." Susan waved her wand and Hermione's volunteer pass appeared and stuck itself on Hermione's blouse.

"Thank you, Susan." Hermione was about to walk towards the children's ward when she remembered that she needed to get a pass for Draco as well. "Oh Susan, I need one more pass."

Susan furrowed her eyebrows together. "For who?" She averted her gaze to the man standing behind Hermione. "Bloody hell! Is that Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione glared at Susan. "Yes, now could you please get him the pass?"

Draco took this opportunity to step forward and formally introduce himself. "Hello Susan, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out but Susan refused to take it.

Susan was visibly disgusted to be in the presence of Draco Malfoy. She leaned towards Hermione. "Hermione, what on Earth are you doing here with him? He'll scare the children!" Hermione was so embarrassed, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Susan stopped her. "We've met before, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Have we? I'm afraid I don't remember."

Susan looked like she was going to scream. Somehow she kept her cool. "Don't you remember? We met at the Yule Ball and you told me that I looked gorgeous. You were, of course, drunk. You were angry about something, it seemed as if you were jealous of something to me. Anyway you didn't recognize who I was and took me into a broom closet to do _things._ We didn't get very far before you realized that I was a Hufflepuff and threw me aside as if I was garbage."

Hermione was shocked and Draco looked ashamed of himself. "Susan, look I'm so-"

She raised her hand. "Don't say you're sorry. I've read all about you in the _Daily Prophet_; how you've changed your life around. Well, I sure as hell don't buy it and I don't know why Hermione is even breathing the same air as you because she's an amazing person and all you're going to do is poison her."

Hermione grabbed Susan's arm. "Susan, that's enough. Draco is marrying Astoria Greengrass who just so happens to be my client and the person who's wedding I've been working on all this time."

Before Susan was able to speak, Draco cut in. He took Susan's hand. "Susan, I'm so sorry for what I did. I was a fourteen-year-old boy who was immature and just horrible all around. The prophet isn't lying though; I _have_ changed my life around. Trust me, if I hadn't, Hermione wouldn't even be within ten feet of me. Hell, she probably would've cursed be to oblivion by now. Please forgive me?"

Susan looked from Draco to Hermione and back. She sighed. "Well alright. I forgive you and I'll give you your volunteer pass."

Draco smiled and kissed Susan's hand. "Thank you. You have definitely grown up to be an extremely attractive woman."

Hermione's eyes widened. She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from Susan. "Thanks for the pass Susan. Let's go, Draco." Once they were out of earshot she angrily whispered, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you! You're engaged and Susan is very happily married!"

Draco started laughing. "I know that Hermione. I was just playing up the charm so that she would forgive me for what a git I was to her in the past."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged him into the children's ward. She waved hello to the healers as she passed by. One of the healers passed her the list of children she was assigned to take care of for the day. She went up to the first child who introduced herself as Caroline Salvatore. She looked to be around sixteen years old. She had short brown hair with green eyes.

Hermione tried to talk to Caroline but she had her eyes locked on Draco. "Caroline, this is my friend Draco Malfoy."

Caroline finally tore her eyes away from Draco to look at Hermione. "Is he going to be taking care of me today?"

Hermione looked at Draco and then back at Caroline. "Sweetie, this is his first day. I don't know if-"

Draco touched her arm. "Hermione, the girl just has a broken arm. I think I can handle it. I've had my own share of injuries from quidditch if you recall."

Hermione sighed. "Alright fine. I'll go deal with the other patients. But I swear, if you make her lose a limb I'll-"

Draco interrupted her. "Hermione, I got it."

When Hermione finished with all her patients, she went back to check on Draco and Caroline. She walked in Draco telling Caroline a story and Caroline looked like she was about to start drooling. "Alright, I think we're done here. Draco, why don't you go wait for me outside while I make sure that Caroline is okay." He nodded and left.

Hermione began checking Caroline's arm. "You're so lucky."

Hermione looked up from what she was doing. "Excuse me?"

Caroline smiled. "He's so good looking and he's just so sweet. I can tell that he really loves you. I mean, the way he was talking about you. If I were you, I'd be on him like white on rice."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "Caroline, I think that you're a little confused. Draco is engaged to be married to a very beautiful girl. I'm just his wedding planner."

Caroline shook her head. "Well then, I think that his fiancée better watch her back because if she doesn't he might just dump her for you. Trust me, a teenage girl can sense these things. I don't know why you're against this, you guys are perfect for each other."

This really got Hermione thinking.

**A/N:**** Okay so I hope that you guys liked that chapter. Do you think that what Caroline said will make Hermione take a chance?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**A/N:** **So I hope that you guys enjoyed that last chapter. There's only going to be about three or four chapters left. (Cue the awwws) I really enjoyed doing this story and I'm already working on something new so don't be too sad. Anyway here's a question about the last chapter. Do you think that Caroline opened Hermione's eyes to how Draco really feels about her or is it just a bunch of bull? Let's see what happens next.**

Chapter Thirteen

Ever since her visit to the hospital, Hermione just could not stop thinking about what Caroline said. Was Draco really talking about her? Maybe he was talking about Astoria and Caroline just assumed it was Hermione. There's just no way that Draco could be in love with Hermione Granger, she was a mudblood for crying out loud. He has changed though; maybe he could have fallen for Hermione. No, she shouldn't be thinking these things. Draco is marrying Astoria and that is that.

"Hermione, what do you think of this tux?" Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Draco calling her attention. "Hermione, are you listening?"

She was finally pulled from her thoughts and began to turn around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so lost in-" Draco was wearing his tuxedo. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Oh wow, um, you look very handsome. That's definitely the one. Wow, Astoria really is one lucky witch."

Draco's smile stretched so wide that Hermione thought that it would reach his ears. "Do you really think so?"

Hermione grinned at the sight of Draco smiling. She couldn't recall the last time she saw him smile like that. "It looks absolutely wonderful. I'll, um, I'll just let you change now."

Hermione turned to leave. "Hey Hermione?" She turned back to face Draco. "Thank you for all of your help." Hermione just nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After Draco changed back into his regular clothes they went into the kitchen for some muggle ice cream. Hermione was beside herself when Draco told her that he had _never_ tried ice cream before. "I just can't believe that you have never tried ice cream before. It's probably my favorite dessert in the whole world." Draco began to laugh. "What?"

"It's just funny how you're so passionate about ice cream."

Hermione then began to laugh as well. "I guess it is a little comical. I just love it so much. It just so delic-" Hermione's sentence was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "It's Cher, excuse me. Hello?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

She quickly hung up the phone and began to put on her shoes. She jumped out of her chair and ran to grab her coat. "Hermione, what is it? What's going on?"

Hermione's hair was already started to frizz up from her excitement. "Ginny's just gone into labor! I have to go!"

Draco ran and grabbed her arm. "Do you want me to come? You know, for support."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's okay. I have to go. I'll tell you everything that happens when I get back, okay?" Completely without thinking Hermione got up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Bye!" She turned and walked out the door. When the door closed Hermione raised her wand to apparate but paused. _Did I just kiss Draco?_

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Draco had his eyebrows scrunched together trying to process what had happened just less than a moment ago?

* * *

When Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's, Cher was waiting for her right at the entrance. "How is she?"

Cher smiled, "It's a boy! James Sirius Potter! Isn't that just adorable?"

Hermione was excited but also surprised at Cher's great mood. "I've never seen you so excited in your life Cher. Can I just take a moment to savor this mood that I'll probably never get to see again?"

Cher shoved Hermione's shoulder. "Oh, shut it! Come on, they're waiting for Aunt Hermione!"

Hermione laughed and walked with Cher to the room where they were holding Ginny and the baby. She could hear voices from inside the room. "I told you I don't want you in here. You're not welcome here; you haven't been welcome for years. Hermione will be here any moment now and-"

Hermione chose that moment to walk into the hospital room. She took in her surroundings. Harry was sitting in the corner hiding his head and Ginny was in her hospital bed holding baby James. She looked angry. Hermione finally noticed the elephant in the room, Ronald Weasley. "Ron."

Everyone in the room looked directly at Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Ginny beat him to the punch. "Hermione, I'm really sorry I told him to leave but-"

Hermione held her hand up. "Ginny, really it's okay." She directed her attention to her ex-fiancée. "Hello Ronald, how are you?"

Ron walked up to Hermione. "Hermione, it's so wonderful to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Three years."

"Really? Has it been that long?" Hermione simply nodded in response. "I've read about you in the papers, I see you've been doing well. I just recently read in the prophet that you're working on probably the biggest wedding of your career."

Hermione smiled. "You read about that? Well, it's true. I am working on a pretty big wedding. But please, enough about me. Tell me, what's been going on in your life?"

Ron grinned. "Well, my life isn't as glamorous as yours but it's been pretty good with Lavender and Hugo."

Hermione's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. "So you ended up with Lavender?"

Ron nodded. "Yep, she and I got married about two and half years ago and then we had Hugo. Now we have another baby on the way. It's pretty great."

Hermione swallowed. "That's, um, that's so great. Another baby, wow."

She turned to face Ginny. "Listen I'll come back later. I think that it's only fair for Ron to spend some time with his nephew." She directed her attention back to Ron. "It was great seeing you again. Maybe I'll see you again soon."

She left the room with Cher trailing behind her. "Hermione, wait!"

Hermione turned to face her friend. "What is it, Cher?"

Cher touched Hermione's arm. "Please don't go. Don't let him chase you away."

Hermione shook her head. "Really Cher, I just need some space."

* * *

Hermione apparated back to the manor. She went inside the house and went straight to her room. She slammed her door and sat on her bed. She just sat there. She didn't have any emotions. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She got up and opened it.

It was, of course, Draco. "Hey, you're back pretty early. Knowing you, Ginny, and Cher, I would have thought that you wouldn't make it back home until tomorrow."

Hermione rubbed her arm up and down. "Well, um, things didn't go exactly as planned."

Draco's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Is Ginny okay?"

Hermione went back to go sit on her bed and Draco followed her. "No, it's nothing like that. When I walked in, you know what, never mind. You don't want to hear about this."

Draco touched her knee. "Of course I want to know. Please tell me."

Hermione sighed, "Okay. Well, when I got there, Cher and I began to talk. We walked into the room where they were keeping Ginny and an unexpected guest happened to be there."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "Who?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron." Draco's eyes widened. "Really Draco, it was no big deal." She caught him gazing at her with his piercing gray eyes. That's when she broke down. "Okay, it was a big deal. He was there and he couldn't even remember how long it had been since we broke up. How could he not remember?"

Draco felt Hermione's pain. "Would you hate me if I asked you to tell me what happened between the two of you to make you break up? I'm sorry to say it but you were the perfect couple."

Hermione took a deep breath. "During the war Ron and I, we kissed. When the war was over he and I continued to date for about two months. He thought that we were so perfect for each other that he proposed and wanted us to get married as soon as possible. I guess that I was so enthralled with the idea of happily ever after and everyone thinking that we were the perfect couple, I said yes. So as soon as word got out about the wedding, it became a huge deal.

"Of course, my mum, Ginny, and Molly were having time of their lives helping plan the wedding. To be completely honest, I was having a great time as well. I had been working at Borgin and Burkes at the time so I was able to throw myself into the wedding. The experience was great but I just felt so pressured all the time. Like everyone was watching me.

"Anyway, the day before our wedding, our rehearsal dinner, something happened. Everyone had arrived and I was looking for Ronald so that we could start the dinner. It was held in the Burrow, the Weasley home if you don't know. I went up to his room to see if he was there, you know, getting dressed or something. When I walked in I saw-" Hermione didn't know if she could finish her sentence. Just thinking about the part she was about to say made tears well up in her eyes.

Draco touched her cheek. "Hermione?"

She took a deep breath, "When I walked into his bedroom, he was there with Lavender, Lavender Brown. They, um, they were doing things that I'm not comfortable sharing. I coughed in order for him to notice that I had walked into the room and he turned as red as a tomato. I was out of that place so fast he didn't even get a chance to get Lavender off of him.

"Anyway, I called the wedding off and that was that. Ginny was so upset with me for breaking up with Ron. She refused to talk to me for a whole year. Now, I didn't blame her, I didn't tell her why I had done it. In the year that I was being ignored, I threw myself into my volunteer work and quit my job.

"I was already volunteering before but I needed something to do with my time. I was happy with my volunteering but I wanted a real job again. So, I thought about a time where I was happiest in my life. That's when it hit me, planning the wedding. I started up my company with absolutely no help. It wasn't a very big success.

"Then I found Cher, she was just fired from her job by telling off her boss." Draco chuckled. "Sounds like Cher, doesn't it. Anyway, I realized that sassy is what I needed, so I asked her if she wanted to help me out and she jumped at the chance. We worked tirelessly to bring up the company. We got our big break when Luna came to us saying that she had just gotten engaged and wanted us to plan her wedding. Since then, our business has skyrocketed to the top. I guess I can thank Ron for that."

Draco shook his head, "The weasel may have given you the jump start but you're the one who made it happen." Hermione looked at the floor with a smile playing on her lips.

Hermione stood up from her bed. "Thanks for talking to me. I guess I'll see you later then."

Draco got up from the bed and went to the door. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later then." Hermione nodded, and opened the door for Draco. After he left the room, she went to go sit back on her bed.

Less than a second later she heard a knock on her door. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion as she got up to go open the door. When she finally opened it she barely had time to comprehend what was happening when she felt Draco's lips crash onto her own. Hermione's hands immediately fisted his hair.

He pushed her against the wall. She pulled him as close as possible; it was as if she couldn't get enough of him. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He led her to the bed. Once she felt the mattress under her body she realized what she was doing and whom she was. She pushed Draco off of her. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Draco don't you understand? You're getting married in a week! I'm your wedding planner! We cannot do this. I know what it's like to be in Astoria's position and I refuse to do this to her. I'm sorry but you have to go."

Draco got up and went to her door. "I'm sorry." Then, he was gone. He closed the door behind him and Hermione was alone. She put her face in her hands and the tears just fell. _Oh Hermione, what have you done?_

**A/N:**** It happened guys! They kissed! But, Hermione ended it... What's going to happen next? Review and maybe I'll update faster.**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

**A/N:** **So what did you guys think of that steamy Dramione scene last night. Only a couple chapters left. **

** Kleptokitten: You're correct, Borgin and Burkes was a dark store. I actually meant to put Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. Now that I wrote Borgin and Burkes, it means that it changed after the war and became a good store.**

**Anyway back to the story!**

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione knew that she couldn't stay in the manor any longer. Things had gone too far. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell. Everything in the guest room disappeared. Everything including her bed, her clothes, and even the color of the walls went back to beige. She left the room and headed down the stairs. "Hermione wait!" Hermione continued walking. "Hermione, Hermione please."

Hermione turned to face Draco. "What? What is it that you want Draco? Please, enlighten me!"

Draco touched her shoulder but she flinched away from him. "Hermione, I'm sorry, please don't leave."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "It had to be you. It just had to be. I'm sorry Draco but this is my job. Astoria is arriving tomorrow and this wedding is going to happen unless one of you two decide to end it. It's better if I continue working on the wedding from my flat."

"Hermione-"

"No! Draco, don't you understand? You're getting married in a week. Please, just leave me alone." With that, she left the manor.

* * *

Hermione apparated to her flat door. She felt like she hadn't been there in months. Truth of the matter was, she hadn't. She unlocked her door and walked in. She felt a sense of relief being home, there was no one there to ask her to do things and there was no one there to fall in love with. Just thinking about what happened at the manor made her heart ache.

The truth was, she missed Draco already. She was in love with him, but that love is forbidden. She was not going to hurt Astoria in the way she was with Ron. Hermione walked into her bedroom and expected to find it empty. Instead, she found Cher sleeping in it.

"Cher! What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

Cher shot up out of the bed. She spotted Hermione and put on a look of shame. "So I moved into your place, shoot me."

Hermione gave her a confused look. "Cher, you do know that you have a home right?" Cher looked down at her feet. She mumbled something that Hermione couldn't quite make out. "What was that?"

Cher stared Hermione in the face. "I was kicked out! Lauren kicked me out!" In case you didn't know, Lauren is or _was_ Cher's roommate.

"What do you mean she kicked you out? What did you do?"

"I brought a wizard home and she got upset. She told me that I'm a slob, annoying, can never shut up, and now I am bringing wizards to her flat."

"Isn't it also your flat?"

"Her name is on the lease. Now, I'm homeless." Cher walked up to Hermione and gave her puppy dog eyes. "You're not going to let you business partner, let alone one of you _best friends_ be homeless are you?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then wagged her finger at her friend. "You better not bring home any wizards."

Cher smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Thank you! You're the best!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She was definitely going to regret this. Cher let go of Hermione and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wait, why are you back?"

Hermione looked at the ground. She couldn't possibly tell Cher the truth. "Since there's less than a week of planning left, I've decided to move back into my flat so that I can concentrate better."

Cher gave her a quizzical look, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you say so. If it's alright with you, I'm going back to bed." That's when Cher climbed back into Hermione's bed and shut her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Cher was definitely not a shy person.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was in her office hard at work. She was in the middle of making sure that all the invitations had been sent when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

She continued to work when she heard, "Hermione darling!"

She looked up from her desk and saw Astoria standing in her doorway with a big smile on her face. "Astoria, you're back." She rose from her chair and gave Draco's fiancée a hug. "How was your trip?"

She smiled, "It was absolutely wonderful. I almost didn't want to come back."

Hermione wished that she didn't. Hoe could she think that? She must be professional. "Sounds marvelous."

"When I got home, I noticed that you're things aren't there anymore."

"Oh, I moved out. Like I explained to Cher, I felt that it would be better to go back to my flat so that I could concentrate better on the wedding."

"That makes sense. Have you seen Draco today?"

Hermione really wanted to stay off the topic of Draco Malfoy. "No, I haven't gotten the chance to visit the manor and he hasn't come here."

"That's strange, when I got home this morning he wasn't at the manor. I wonder where he could be?"

"Well, how long has it been since you left the manor?"

"About an hour, before I came here I did a little shopping."

"How about you go back home and see if he's there. He probably just went out."

She nodded her head. "You know, you're probably right." She went to the door. She turned back to face Hermione. "By the way, Daphne is coming to the manor in a little bit so you should stop by to talk about the wedding."

Hermione just nodded in response. When Astoria finally left, Hermione sunk back onto her chair and rubbed her eyes. How was she going to make it through the end of the week?

* * *

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione. Astoria has told me so many great things about you." Hermione was in Astoria's manor meeting with her sister, Daphne.

Hermione shook her hand. "Oh, it's a pleasure. So, basically there are really just last minute details that we have to deal with for the wedding. In all honesty, I can handle it with Cher, so you can spend quality time with your sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Hermione checked her watch. She really didn't want to run into Draco. "Listen, if we're done here, I really must go." Hermione was about to head towards the door when a male voice entered the conversation.

"Daphne? I didn't know you were coming?" Good, he hadn't noticed her. Maybe she could sneak away before- "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around to face the man that she had been trying to avoid. "Draco, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"I'm… I'm great."

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Blaise."

Hermione really didn't want to spend any more time with this man. "What about him?"

"Well, he's my best man and he was unable to be prepared for the speech and such, so I was wondering if you could help him out."

"Why was he unable to prepare?"

"He's been out of town."

Hermione sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Just send him to my office when possible. Alright, I must leave now." She addressed Daphne, "It was a pleasure." As she opened the door to exit the manor she turned her head to say a quick goodbye to Draco. When she got outside, she felt like her body was going to break in half. This will definitely be the hardest wedding of her life.

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? This was mostly a filler chapter. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** So how did you guys like that last chapter? I was surprised to see that it got a lot of comments for it only being a filler chapter. So thank you for reviewing! Anyway, enough of my rambling. On to the next chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

Today was the big day, the Malfoy-Greengrass wedding many people have been preparing and are all finally ready. Well, all except for one person. That person was Hermione Granger, the wedding planner. She was the complete opposite of ready. She was about to watch the man she was in love with marry another woman. I guess you could say she was heartbroken.

She was dressed in green, the color of envy. She hadn't planned it that way; it was just the color that Astoria had instructed her to wear. It just so happened to express the way she felt that day. She was currently standing outside of the closed tent that held the bride to be. She took a deep breath and walked in.

She was surrounded by the smell of perfume and by many, many flowers. Astoria was standing in front her full-length mirror, staring at her reflection. "Astoria, are you okay?"

She turned to face Hermione. Her eyes looked as though they have been holding back tears. "Oh Hermione, I just don't know if I can do it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Merlin's pants, Astoria, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

She shook her head and sunk onto the couch. "I've just been thinking about the future and I just don't know if I _really_ want to spend the rest of my life with Draco. Do I really want to become Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione took very quick breaths. She composed herself and went to go sit with Astoria. "What happened in Paris, Astoria?" Suddenly Astoria found her feet very interesting. Hermione grabbed her hands. "What happened?"

Astoria faced Hermione. "Nothing happened. I'm just wondering if the path I'm taking is the one that's right for me. Draco is so sweet and kind, I love him so much."

It took all of Hermione's energy not to pull Astoria's hair out her head. "Then, what's the problem? If you love him then you should marry him."

Astoria diverted her eyes from Hermione to the floor. "You're right. I don't know what came over me." She looked back at Hermione. "Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." She gave Hermione a hug.

Astoria rose from the couch and smoothed out her wedding gown. She began to put the finishing touches onto her look. Hermione felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. "I'll go see if everything's ready outside. Do you need anything?"

"Could you please send my sister over? Thanks 'Mione." Hermione cringed at her old school nickname. She just nodded in response and left the tent. A tear escaped her eye and she quickly brushed it away before anyone could see it. Or so she thought.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Asked the new mother, Ginny Weasley-Potter.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Nothing, I'm just happy that Astoria is having her happily ever after."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that those tears have nothing to do with a certain blonde groom?"

Hermione put on a brave face. "Of course not, I'm extremely happy for Draco. He deserves this." She put on her most convincing smile.

Ginny thought about it for a second and was staring at Hermione. She sighed, "Alright, fine. You promise you're okay?"

Hermione gave her friend a firm nod. "I promise. I have so many things that I have to do, um, do you mind telling Daphne that Astoria's waiting for her?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course. Oh, this is going to be a beautiful wedding." With that, Ginny had left.

Hermione took in a deep breath. She waved her wand and her checklist appeared in front of her. The bride was practically ready, most of the guests had arrived, and everyone was in their place. Wait, where were Blaise and Draco? Hermione went to go look for the two wizards.

She walked past the groom's tent when she heard voices. "You made out with your wedding planner?" She paused and pressed herself as close to the tent as possible. It was times like these where she wished that she had the Weasley's extendable ears.

"Shush! I didn't make out with her, exactly."

"Draco, you said that you made it all the way to her bed. If that's not some heavy snogging, then I don't know what is."

There was a pause. "You don't understand, Blaise. I love Astoria but these past few weeks with Hermione have been amazing. I feel like she understands me better than anyone else. Do you think it's possible to love two people at once?"

"I don't think so, mate. You're going to have to pick one. Which witch is better for your future? Think about it, Astoria is gorgeous, a pureblood, and has a bloody lot of money. Hermione, though, is gorgeous, has a decent amount of money, but she doesn't exactly come from your ideal family."

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore of this. She chose that exact moment to walk into the tent. Draco and Blaise froze as she entered. Draco decided to attempt to be casual. "So Blaise, tell me about your trip."

Blaise scratched his head. "It was great, thanks for asking." Blaise turned towards Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't even realize that you had walked in."

Hermione ignored his poor attempt to act surprised at her arrival. "I just came in to ask if you boys were ready. The ceremony will be starting soon."

Both men nodded. Blaise spoke up, "We're ready, but I just wanted to ask you a couple things about my best man's speech. Would you walk with me?"

He held his arm out to Hermione and she took it. "Of course. Let's go." They left the tent, leaving Draco to think about the huge decision that he was about to make. When they made it outside, Hermione gave tips to Blaise about what to say for his speech. After they finished that they just began to have a normal conversation. "So, Blaise, tell me about your trip. Where did you go?"

Blaise looked down and rubbed his neck. "Well, um, you know, I went to many different places."

"Where did you stay the longest?"

"Um, Paris."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Paris? Did you run into Astoria while you were there?"

His eyes seemed to widen at the mention of Astoria's name. "Actually I did."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "That's funny, she didn't mention seeing you. I'll just ask her about it at the reception."

Blaise gave her a strange smile. "Yeah, you do that."

* * *

Blaise left and went to stand in his position. Every person was there except for Draco and Astoria. That's when Hermione realized that there was nothing that she could do to stop this wedding. She was going to watch Astoria walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione's heart began to beat rapidly. She couldn't do this.

She ran to find Cher. She spotted her arguing with one of the caterers. "I already told you! There aren't supposed to be flavored jellybeans! Do you understand how embarrassing it'll be when people eat the jellybeans and taste earwax?"

Hermione grabbed Cher's arm. "Cher, do you mind if I speak to you for a quick moment?"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"The ceremony is about to start and I was wondering if you could take over from here on out?"

"What do you mean? Hermione, this is your account. I can't just take over. This wedding is huge!"

Hermione nodded. "I know and I'm really sorry. Please, just take over for me."

"Why can't you finish the wedding?"

"I've already done all of the work. I'm leaving to go visit my parents in Australia."

Cher's face went completely serious. "Wow, Hermione. I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't happening right in front of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe that you are using your parents as an excuse to leave so that you won't have to see Draco marry Astoria."

"That's not true! How could you think that?"

"Fine, go ahead. I just can't believe that you're being this selfish. It's like you're in love with the him or something." Hermione was silent. "Oh merlin, you are." Before Cher could get another word in, Hermione had apparated.

**A/N:**** Sorry I took long to update! I hope that you guys liked the chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**A/N:**** I want to start off by saying thank you to all the people who commented and to those who are reading this fic. It really means a lot to know that people are actually liking the story. This is going to be the final chapter! (Tear, tear) Don't cry yet! I'm still debating on whether or not if there will be an epilogue so keep your fingers crossed. On with the story!**

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione landed on her muggle parents' front porch. She slowly knocked on the front door. The door swung open and suddenly Hermione was engulfed in a bear hug. "Hermione darling! What are you doing here?" It was her mother. Hermione's mother was a petite woman with short brown hair with brown eyes to match. "I've missed you so much."

Hermione pulled out from her mother's grasp and gave her a sincere smile. Hermione was really glad to be here with her parents. She hadn't seen them in such a long time. "Can't a daughter visit her parents? Am I allowed in or do I have to stay standing out here?"

Her mother laughed and stepped away from the door so that her daughter could enter. "Do I hear the voice of a young, curly haired witch?" Hermione's father emerged from the kitchen and pulled Hermione into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione laughed and threw her hands in the air. "Why is everyone questioning why I'm here? Can't a girl visit her parents without being interrogated?"

Her parents looked at each other and then back at Hermione. They both answered her in unison. "No."

Hermione shook her head and walked into the kitchen. The Granger kitchen wasn't very large. It had a round table with four chairs, a couple cabinets, and a small window above the sink. The window led out to the backyard. Hermione sat down on one of the chairs and her mother and father sat across from her.

"Hermione, tell us about work. Has it been going well?"

"It's been going great. Cher is such a great person to work with and I've so many people happy."

"I had heard the Harry and Ginny were going to have a baby. Have they had it yet?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, James Sirius Potter. He's the cutest little baby I have ever seen in my whole life."

"That's great for them." Her mother seemed to pause. "So Hermione, have you met any nice wizards?"

Hermione knew where this was going. Her parents have been dying for her to find someone to settle down with. Especially since most of her friends were getting married and having children already. Her heart ached because the truth was, that she had found someone. The only problem was that about right now he's said 'I do' and is on his way to his wedding reception. "Not really, mum. Don't worry too much about it though. I'll find someone."

Hermione noticed that her father had become distracted and was staring out the window. "Looks like that someone is here now."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" She rose from her chair and ran to the window. There he was, Draco Malfoy, standing outside in the middle of Hermione's backyard, wearing his dress robe. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it darling?"

Hermione turned to face her parents. "Just give me a minute." She ran out the back door. Without her knowledge, her parents ran to the window to snoop on her. She walked all the way up to Draco. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave?" His face stayed serious.

"I left because I wanted to visit my family and I-"

"We both know that isn't the reason."

Hermione took a breath. "What are you doing here, Draco? You should be at your reception with your _wife._"

"We didn't get married."

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. "What do you mean you didn't get married? Draco, so many people have been planning for this wedding. We've been planning for weeks and everyone was ready to go. What the bloody hell stopped you from marrying her?" Draco told her everything that had occurred after she left.

_~Flashback~_

_Draco left his tent. He needed to find Hermione. He spotted Cher and he grabbed her arm. "Can I speak to you, please?"_

_ Cher looked a bit frazzled. Draco had never seen Cher look like this; she was always so prim and proper. "What is it, Draco? I really must get this show on the road."_

_ "Do you know where Hermione is?"_

_ Cher seemed to freeze at the sound of Hermione's name. "Hermione's left."_

_ Draco couldn't comprehend the words that had just come out of Cher's mouth. "What do you mean she's left? She's the wedding planner, she couldn't have left."_

_ Cher began to get started on other things and was only half paying attention to Draco. "Well, she did. Now, I'm in charge and I'm telling you that you need to get into position."_

_ "Fine, just don't start the wedding just yet. I must speak to Astoria." Before Cher could say anything else, Draco had run in the direction of Astoria's tent. He stood outside of the tent and raised his voice to make sure that Astoria could hear him from inside. "Astoria, may I speak to you for a moment?"_

_ She replied from inside. "Draco, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"_

_ Draco took a breath. "Astoria, please, it's important."_

_ About a minute later the curtain of Astoria's tent opened. Draco had to admit, Astoria looked absolutely gorgeous. She sat down on the couch and Draco followed suit. "I know what this is about Draco."_

_ He scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"_

_ Astoria looked at Draco right in the eyes. "You've figured out about what happened in Paris, didn't you?"_

_ Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me? What happened in Paris, Astoria?"_

_ She looked down at the floor. "I guess I should just come out with it then." She looked Draco in the eyes. "While I was in Paris, I ran into Blaise. He and I, we um, we had an affair. I'm so sorry." _

_ Draco couldn't say that he was surprised. Now that he thought about it, he had seen Astoria locking eyes with Blaise a lot before she left on her trip. "I forgive you."_

_ Astoria had a look of extreme shock come upon her face. "Really? You're not upset?"_

_ "Well, Astoria, you see that's kind of what I came to talk to you about. While you were gone I was really able to get to know Hermione. She's really a great person and-"_

_ "You're in love with her."_

_ Draco froze, "What? How did you come up with that conclusion?"_

_ Astoria gave Draco a warm smile. "I see the way that you look at her. There was a huge difference from when I left to now. She's changed you and you're afraid to admit it. You were planning to marry me to try and hide from the fact that you're in love with your old nemesis. I'm here to tell you that it's okay."_

_ Draco looked at Astoria in a different light. "When did you become so understanding?"_

_ She smiled, "I always have been; I just never showed it."_

_ Draco gave Astoria a hug. "One question, are you in love with Blaise?"_

_ She slowly nodded at him. "Blaise and I decided to put our feelings aside for our future but I'm so happy that I can freely love him." _

_ Draco nodded. He went to exit the tent but paused and turned to face Astoria. "Do you think that it's possible to love two people at once?"_

_ "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." __**(Johnny Depp quote! I love him.) **__One tear rolled down Astoria's cheek. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Now, go find Hermione and tell her you love her."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hermione Granger, I don't know how, but you've managed to make me fall completely and utterly in love with you."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. "How could you be in love with me? I look nothing like Astoria and I'm not a pureblood."

Draco wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't care about those things anymore. I've fallen in love with everything about you. How you care so much that it hurts you, how dedicated you are, and how loving you are. I don't know what you're talking about because I think that you're bloody gorgeous."

Hermione's lip was trembling. "Draco, I can't. I'm your wedding planner. I just-"

Draco grabbed Hermione's face. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that and I'll leave."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you that."

Draco pulled her face to his and kissed her. Hermione's arms found themselves around Draco's neck. Being around him was magnetic; she just wanted to get closer. Hermione pulled Draco as close to her as she possibly could. When they finally pulled away Draco rested his head on Hermione's. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too."

As they stood in an embrace, Hermione's parents were still watching from the window. Hermione father put his hand on his head. "Well, that was interesting."

Hermione's mom had the biggest smile on her face. She grabbed her husband. "I'm getting grandchildren!"

**A/N:**** I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I loved writing it. The epilogue will be going up soon. So stay tuned for that!**


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Dramione would exist.

**A/N:**** So I hope that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. That was the final chapter. This is the epilogue. It's short and sweet so I hope that you like it. It's kind of separated into two parts so don't get confused. I hope you enjoy!**

Epilogue

Hermione was running around making sure that everything was prepared. Being a wedding planner was hard work. She's planned many weddings in the past but this one was definitely the hardest. Everything just _had_ to be perfect. She waved her wand and the guest list appeared. The names of guests who had arrived all had checks next to them. As Hermione went down the list it looked as though everyone had arrived.

She called Cher. "Cher, where are you? I need you."

Cher apparated right next to Hermione. "You rang?"

"According to the guest list I pulled up through my wand it looks like everyone has arrived. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Hermione-"

"What about the wizards and witches taking care of the food?"

"They're already getting prepared for the reception. Hermione, you-"

"Perfect. The entertainment, are they ready? We can't have the guests bored at the reception."

"Hermione, they're bored now! They need the bride and groom to walk down the aisle and say I do already so that they can eat!"

"They can wait for a couple more minutes. What about little James? Is he being taken care of since Ginny is walking in the wedding?"

Cher nodded. "James is fine. Your mum is taking care of him. Hermione-"

"Okay, what about Hugo? Ron and Lavender had mentioned that he likes to make noise."

"Hugo is fine, Lavender knows how to take care of him. I still can't believe that they were invited."

"Cher, they were invited because they are nice people and we all have respect for each other." Cher opened her mouth but Hermione cut her off. "What about Draco and Blaise? Are they ready?"

"Hermione, they only person not ready is you! Everyone is in his or her place! You need to get your butt down the aisle and get married already because I'm starving!"

Hermione was shell-shocked. "Cher! This is my wedding and-"

"I don't care if it's the minister's wedding! At my wedding, you ordered me around. Michael and I barely even had time to kiss. Now, you are walking down that aisle this second even if I have to drag you."

Hermione sighed. "Is my father in place?"

Cher nodded. "Yes. Come Hermione, you're about to become Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione went to go stand next to her father. Cher touched her arm. "I still can't believe you're marrying that ferret."

Hermione gave Cher a smile, "I still can't believe you got married." With that, she waved her wand and the music began to play. The bridesmaids including, Ginny and Cher who were both of Hermione's maids of honor, made their way down the aisle. It was her turn; Hermione's father led her down the aisle. She locked eyes with Draco as she walked. He looked so handsome today. She looked at the guests; Astoria and Blaise were there with their baby girl. It was hard to believe that it was only a year and a half ago when she was just Draco's wedding planner.

She made it to the alter, Draco took her hands. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "You're about to become Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled and turned to put her mouth next to his ear. "I hope you're ready to become Mr. Granger." With that, she kissed his cheek and was ready to be married to the love of her life.

_~Two Years Later~_

"Thank you for all your help, Hermione. It really means a lot." Those words left the lips of Hermione's latest client, Cho Chang. Yes, _the_ Cho Chang. She was getting married. She was marrying a muggle man. Of course, he knew about magic.

"It's really no trouble, Cho. It _is_ my job to plan people's weddings."

Cho laughed, "Well, of course, but I meant the thanks in refer to still helping me even with your pregnancy."

Hermione glanced down at her swollen belly. She was nine months. When she signed on to do Cho's wedding she was seven and a half months. Draco had told her to take it easy but Hermione was stubborn. She refused to be sitting down all of the time just because she was pregnant. "Believe me, it was no trouble. I think that everyone is ready for you to walk down the aisle."

Hermione made sure that she carefully made this wedding muggle friendly since Cho's fiancée's side of the family had no idea that magic existed. Hermione watched the couple say 'I do' and kiss. It was a beautiful ceremony. The reception began and Hermione made sure that all the food and the entertainment was in tact.

She was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and was very surprised to see her husband of two years. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

He pulled her into a hug. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I wouldn't want you overexerting yourself. I doubt that it'll be good for the babies." That's right; Draco and Hermione were having twins. They were ecstatic.

"Draco, sweetheart, I'm fine. You're welcome to stay for the reception. I should go and check on Cher." She tapped his nose. "Now, don't you go anywhere."

She left to go find Cher. Cher was sitting at one of the tables carrying her baby. "Please don't cry, Danielle, please don't cry."

Hermione smiled at Cher's struggles. Cher had just given birth about three months ago and still couldn't get a hang of this mom stuff. "Cher, darling, let me take her."

Hermione carried Danielle above her face. "Come on Danielle, please don't cry. She gave her a big kiss on her belly. Almost instantaneously, Danielle stopped crying. Cher's eyes were as large as basketballs. "How did you do that? I've been trying to get her to stop for ten minutes."

Hermione gave Danielle back to her mother. "What can I say? I have maternal instincts. I guess it's double for me since I'm having two babies."

Cher shook her head. "Probably, there's no way you could have done it any other way." Hermione suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Hermione, are you okay."

"Call Draco, tell him it's time."

Cher's eyes grew wide. "What! It's time?"

"Cher, please just call him. I can't apparate by myself with the babies." Cher did as she was told and Draco appeared at Hermione's side. They apparated to St. Mungo's and Hermione was taken to a room. She was ready to have these babies.

Draco leaned over to his wife's ear. "I told you that you needed me." Soon after that, the babies were born. One boy and one girl, Rose and Scorpius Hyperion. Many witches and wizards visited the Malfoy family in the hospital. Hermione was finally happy.

**A/N:**** That was the end! I hope that you guys liked it. I just want you guys to know that I already have another story in mind and I will try to post the first chapter as soon as I can. I have two title options that you guys can vote on here. It's either, "Hiding the Enemy" or "Sleeping with the Enemy." I really need help deciding because without a title, I can't post the first chapter. So I really need help. Anyway, I'll see you in my next story.**


End file.
